Little did he know
by leighismyname
Summary: This guy, Brad, had a major crush on Annabeth Chase. He desperately tries numerous times to ask her out, but Percy Jackson quickly ruins his plans. Follow this idiot mortal on his "quest" to break Percabeth apart and win Annabeth's heart! That rhymed.
1. Chapter 1- Friday

My name is Brad Huntington, yes like the beach in California. And I am an averagely tall guy, 6'2 to be exact. My eyes are a soft green with a hint of yellow near the pupil, with some darker brown on the edge. My hair is a fluffy mess of a soft brown colour.

No, I am not bragging, I just thought you might want to get a feel of what I look like before I tell you my amazing plan. But first I have to introduce you to someone special.

Annabeth Chase. My best friend. She knows me better than anyone, and vice versa. I have known her since freshman year at our Highschool, Champion Lake Guard High. She has the most un-fake beautiful tan over any girl that goes to our school. Like she's always outdoors. Her intimidating grey eyes have scared me before, mostly when she is stressing about some English Test or is really angry at the world for some reason, but as a part of my plan I have decided not to fear Annabeth's glare.

Her hair makes up for the storm in her eyes. A beautiful, effortless blonde mane sits on her flawless face. She never brushed it, I could tell, but it always looked amazing. As if a god has blessed her to always look amazing. It curls naturally in every way possible, and I think that that is fascinating.

Even though she has dyslexia, she still masters in every class, luckily I am pretty smart myself so I have almost all my classes with her.

Her smile can never not make me smile.

Okay, enough explaining, you get the jist- she's beautiful and flawless and I have the biggest crush on her.

No one truly likes her the way I do. As a best friends or not. They think she's a nerd who always has her nose in a book. I think that's the best part about her. She reads. For pleasure. My Annabeth is the coolest.

And today was the day I would finally do it. Today was when Annabeth would become my girlfriend.

As the bell rung, marking the end of the school day. Finally Friday.

I quickly fast-walked to my locker, gathered my backpack and all the contents I needed and made my way to her. I took a deep breath, closed my locker, and weaved my way through the hall.

I kept repeating in my head over-and-over what I would say, and how I would say it.

 _Get in get out, don't make a scene_. I though as I reached the front doors of the building.

There she was, in all her glory. She was leaned up against one of the pillars, with, guess what, an opened book in hand. I couldn't read the title, but I'm sure it was interesting, given that Annabeth was so deep into reading.

I started over to her when a truck pulled up to the front of the school. _Delphi Strawberry Fields_ was painted on the door, the rest was a soft pink color. It came to a screeching stop, but no one seemed to notice, and Annabeth hadn't looked up from her book yet.

The front door of the truck opened and a guy came out, no older than 25, shaggy but beach you hair and a **_SECURITY_** shirt on. He turned to open the back doors, and I had expected to see a truck full of white crates filled with packaged strawberry, but what came out was just plain weird.

No strawberries, like, at all. The first teenager to file out of the truck was an elvish Latino. He looked about 15 and was wearing a camp jacket with a white shirt underneath, he topped it all off with a leather toolbelt that look 800 years old. His hair was brown, like mine, but it was super curly, I could tell he never cared to take a second look at himself in the mirror before leaving his house, or whatever cave he lives in.

The next teenager to exit the truck was a younger, 14 maybe, his skin was light, almost lighter than a sheet of notebook paper. His radiator jacket covered his neck mostly, but his skull t-shirt stood out as if to say "I ENJOY DEATH". I would be to surprised if he did, his eyes were like black hole, sucking in all the light around him. I couldn't look for long, I felt like falling asleep and never waking up for staring at his 'eyeball orbs' for to long.

The last dude teenager kind of spilled out of the van, as if he were made of water. As he stood I could see that he had on a Camp Half Blood orange t-shirt on. What that means, I don't know. But he wore a leather necklace with almost 10 clay beads, all different colors. His raven black hair fell in every single direction possible, a big mess if you ask me. But what was the strangest thing about him was his eyes. They were an electrifying green. Bright and excited. They darted in every direction as if he was looking for some one.

I instantly hated all of them. The shaggy-haired guy got back in the van to park it elsewhere. While the three guys looked around aimlessly.

I shook my head, remembering my initial mission: ASK OUT ANNABETH.

I started towards her, she hadn't moved in the time the three got out of the truck.

"Hey, Annie?" I called to her. She looked up to me and her face lit up, then turned into a devilish smirk.

"Never call me Annie ever again, Huntington." I chuckled at her threat. I noticed the three guys walking in the direction of the front of the school, still looking around like idiots.

"So... I was wondering if you'd- I don't know-"

"THERE SHE IS!!" I was cut off by a voice coming from behind me. I saw the three guys looking satisfied that they'd successfully found what they were looking for as they walked over to us.

"Annabeth!" The elvish one called and she looked passed me at the boy, she smirked, then it turned into a smile.

I couldn't let these guys get to her. They could hurt her.

"Hey, guys, What took you so long? I've been waiting for ever!" She put extra sarcasm in her voice on that last sentence.

Why was she talking to these people. I, her bestfriend, have never heard of these douches before.

They made their way over to her and the raven haired one pulled her for a hug. Who does he think he is? Hugging my Annabeth?

"Um, I'm sorry who are you?" I asked, putting strength into my voice.

"Uhh," The raven haired guy looked to Annabeth, but she seemed only interested in his response. "My name is Percy, I assume you know Anniebeth here" she kicked him in the shin, but he barely winced. She must've barely hit him, cause it always hurt when she would playfully kick me, "this is Leo, and that is Nico." He pointed to each person as he said their name.

"Percy, Nico, Leo, this is Brad, he's a good friend of mine." I hated how she called me just a friend, but I could tell she wanted to call me her boyfriend.

I stood there awkwardly and puffed out my chest lightly as my Annabeth greeted the others with 'Hellos' and hugs.

"Well, I have to leave, but I'll see you Saturday right, Huntington." She jabbed me in the stomach as she said my last name.

"As always, Chase." I smiled, but it quickly faded as she turned around to the parking lot and walked off with these people. They laughed and joked as they walked off.

I didn't know who they were, but Annabeth was MINE, and they better watch their backs, cause I could and would take all of them in a fight. They weren't good for my Annabeth. I decided to play it cool and maybe bring it up on Saturday for our epic "parties''.

They'll see. Annabeth Chase is mine.


	2. Chapter 2- Saturday

**AN/ So, I have read your reviews, and I wanted to say that this chapter might show a little more into Brads personality/ How in the world Annabeth could possibly put up with him and why he hated the three demigods at first. Also, I did get this idea from another author's story, but I'm not sure the name, yet. I understand that it is 'service', and not 'fields', thank you for the correction! Oh, and trust me, I hate Brad just as much as you do. Enjoy- I hope!**

 **888888888888888888888**

I couldn't stop thinking about those three guys. Who did they think they were? Coming from who knows where to take Annabeth to, once again, who knows where? I feel the need to find out who they are, and what their relationship is with Annabeth, because I don't want one of them to be 'more than a friend' with her. Plus asking her out when she has a boyfriend already is rude. I haven't heard of a boyfriend yet, so I think I may be in the clear, but I need to be 1000% sure first.

Okay, I still haven't gotten the chance to ask out Annabeth, but today is Saturday, and as every Saturday since, well a long time ago, me, Annabeth, Charlie, and Lisa are meeting at Annabeth's house to do whatever comes to our minds.

I enjoy our time together as friends, we tell each other everything and never share secrets, except for maybe my crush, and the fact that the whole school knows Charlie and Lisa like each other, except for Charlie and Lisa. I was friends with Charlie before anyone else, but then he introduced me to Lisa, who introduced me to Annabeth. I really enjoy our friendship group, no doubt about that.

\--{LINE BREAK}--

5:00 is when I arrived at Annabeths house. I walked, because my dad has the car for the day, and I don't live awfully far from her house. Apparently I wasn't the first to arrive, cause I could hear people running around inside.

I politely rang the door bell and waited for a count of 7 before knocking. I expected either Mr. Chase to open the door or Annabeth, but instead it was a 15ish year old girl with black-as-night hair, choppy, if I may. Her eyes were alarmingly blue, and her clothes were all black with a pretty silver bracelet on the one hand on the door, the other hand had the collar of the shirt of the Latino-elf boy from yesterday.

"Hi" She had a pretty smile, not as pretty as Annabeth's, though. "You must be Annie's friend? She said she was having a party- Stop squirming, Repair Boy! You hid my bow, so this is your punishment." She stared daggers into his eyes. If looks could kill... " By the way, I'm Thalia"

"And I'm Leo, but you could call me McShizzle." He had a crazy smirk, that I scarred me half to death.

"Uh, Hi Leo, hi Thalia, I'm Brad" I introduced myself, a little awkwardly. Mind you, I was still standing in the door way. Thalia motioned me to come in and closed the door behind me, still gripping Leo's shirt.

"Annabeth's in her room, assuming you know where that is, also try to avoid the twins, the Stolls are occupying them, and I have a feeling they'll steal anything you've got on you."

Thalia let go of Leo who bounced his way to the couch where a few other people I've never met before were sitting.

I walked up the stairs, still confused as to what all these people were, and what Thalia meant by 'bow'. She didn't look like the person to wear a bow in her hair, but a bow as in weapon. Why would she need that?

I carefully avoided the twins' rooms. Though, I head some very suspicious noises coming from behind the doors. I wouldn't of had stopped to say 'hello' anyway. The brothers don't enjoy my company as much as I would like to admit. But hey, they don't steal from me, I don't try for an awkward conversation with them. Maybe if I made friends with them, I could come here more often, see Annabeth more often. Today was not the day for that. They seemed pretty occupied.

I made my way towards Annabeth's room and opened the door. And saw Annabeth on her bed reading a book. I don't know how she does it with her dyslexia.

"Frank, give it back!" A girl, Native American from what I saw, was trying to get a scrapbook back from this much taller kid, Frank, I presume.

"No, way Piper, not until you tell me why you have this." She looked deeply into his eyes before saying-

"Frank Zhang, you will give me back my 'Memory Book' back now." Piper, I believe, sounded so powerful. I felt like I had to give her this Memory Book, or whatever. Strange. Frank's eyes glazed over and he lowered his hand and gave Piper the book back, she looked satisfied and walked passed me out the door.

"Wait. PIPER. Not fair. Not fair." He chased out after her. I wondered if they were a couple. No. They seemed to have more of a brother-sister relationship.

I walked over to Annabeth, who the whole time never looked up for a second. "Hey, uh do they do that all the time?" She laughed a little.

"Stealing things from each other? No. But, argue? Most definitely." We laughed for a second, it seemed.

"Are they all your family, or..?"

"No, just friends. Friends, from.. camp." She looked slightly nervous and dove her nose into the book again.

"What book is that?" I broke the silence, I could tell she didn't want to talk about the strange people in her house.

"'To Kill a Mockingbird', for English." I glanced to look at her page.

"Is that in a different language?"

"Greek, it's easier to read with my dyslexia." I wonder if that works for everyone with the disorder.

A loud crash came from downstairs, followed by a lot of silence and finally, "We didn't break anything!" Came from a males voice. I expected her to freak out and yell at whoever that guy was but she just chuckled a bit.

"Just fix it before my mom gets home" More noise and arguing came from downstairs. I could hear Thalia yelling, but not what she was saying exactly.

"When are the others going to get here?"

"They should be arriving any minute now. We should go downstairs and wait for them."

Downstairs was the last place I wanted to go. So much noise, and people I don't know. That could've been my perfect chance to ask her out. Why didn't I think to do so?

When we arrived in the living room Annabeth got everyone's attention. I have to say, the group of people that were before me was the weirdest group of people ever. Half of them looked like they wanted to kill the others. The two other boys I saw were there two. The raven-haired one was standing/wrestling with a blonde guy who looked a tiny bit like Thalia. But the one with scary eyes was off in the corner softly talking to a different blonde guy, who seemed like sunshine himself. Hey, what can I say, opposites attract, right?

"EVERYONE" They all looked to her. The whole house was filled with silence. "I am having guests over," she guestured towards me,"You don't all live here, clearly, please just, hang out somewhere else for a while?" They decided to go to the back yard.

A few people, including Mr. Sunshine, who dragged the scary kid, a girl who looked like she'd beat up anyone in a fight, and the raven haired guy ran and jumped in the pool, fully clothed, might I add. For a split second, the raven haired guy came out of the water, and I swear, he was completely dry. My mind must of been playing tricks on me. The rest reluctantly followed, not jumping in the pool, though.

\--{LINE BREAK}--

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

After Charlie and Lisa got here we went to Annabeth's room and decided on Truth or Dare. As of the moment, Charlie was asking Annabeth, Truth or Dare. I was hoping he would ask her who she liked then maybe she would say me, and I would confess feelings and everything would be excitingly happy.

"Uh, Dare is dangerous.. Truth" That got a few 'come on's and 'wimp" from Lisa, although we knew she was joking, but no one has chosen dare in a while.

"Whatever, hmm.." He smirked at me, I could tell he was trying to help, "Do you like anyone at our school, and if so, who?"

She thought for a moment "Nope, I couldn't see myself dating anyone from our school." My heart sank. No one? I thought.

"Neither could I!" A voice came from outside and I could tell it was from one of the many kids in the back yard.

"Stop eavesdropping, Percy!" She yelled back.

"Awe, but I just wanted to be included, your back yard is very boring, Annie." Annie, the one of many nicknames Annabeth hated, whoever this guy was, he's in trouble.

Instead she just chuckled. "Why don't you invite him up? He seems nice." Lisa offered and we all nodded in agreement.

"Fine, You can come Percy, no one else! To many people in a room." After a few seconds a knock on the door sounded.

"Did Percy Jackson just knock on a door?" She sounded as if he never did such a thing.

"No, but Thalia did, cause Thalia wants to play too!" I heard Thalia whine from the other side. The door swung open and the raven haired guy, Percy Jackson, barged in.

"Sorry, but you took to long, Thals." Now, I'm straight, I can assure you that, but Percy Jackson was hot. His tan matched Annabeths and his hair was perfectly unperfect. But his eyes were the color of the ocean. Plus he was buff, like he trained everyday of his life.Once again, completely straight, but he was hot.

"Everyone, meet Percy and Thalia. Percy and Thalia, meet Brad, Charlie, and Lisa." We had our fair share of 'HI's and 'Hello's. "Who's turn is it anyway?"

"Yours, Annabeth." Percy mocked being incredibly shocked.

"Annabeth Chase forgot something?" She shoved him half-heartedly. If she wanted to she could shove him off a cliff with the amount of strength she possesses.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Anyway, Thalia, truth or dare"

Thalia chose dare, a lot of things happened in that room that night. Lots of dares taken by non other than Percy and Thalia. Strangely, I had come to like the raven haired boy.

\--{LINEBREAK}--

"Are you guys sleeping over?" The time slipped away from us very fast and soon it was 8:00.

"Are your parents gonna be okay with that?" I didn't want to crash with her parents angry at Annabeth, it felt rude.

"My mom and dad are on a business trip this weekend, I forgot to mention, sorry. But it's totally fine with them. About 15 other kids are spending the night here anyway, 3 more wouldn't hurt." I completely forgot about the others, maybe they were still outside. For a San Francisco night like this, it must be pretty cold for them.

"My parents are cool with it, I just don't have any clothes to sleep in." Sleeping in jeans on the floor didn't sound the best or most comfortable.

"Okay, maybe one of the guys has a pair you could borrow, I'll go check." Annabeth left with just me, Charlie and Lisa.

Lisa must of been reading my mind "Are those people extremely weird or is it just me?"

"Annabeth mentioned something about them all being her friends from that summer camp she always goes to." I felt the need to defend them for some reason.

"I've been to summer camp before, and none of the friends I made there did I see outside of summer camp." Charlie was right, but maybe it was a different kind of summer camp.

Before we could say anything else, Annabeth came in "Jason had some extra, Brad, but they have lightning bolts on them, sorry." The pair of pajamas she handed me were a navy blue with bright yellow lightning bolt spaced out everywhere.

"It's alright, kind of reminds me of Zeus's lightning bolt, or something." Annabeth started laughing, but she stopped quickly when she saw that we were looking at her funny. I mean its not like I tried to make a joke, and if I did, I don't see how it was that funny.

"Um, Lisa, Charlie, the sleeping bags are in the closet, Brad, you're the tallest, the extra pillows and blankets are in the hallway closet. I need to figure out where everyone is going to sleep."

I walked out into the hallway and saw that someone set up a full sized tent in the loft. A mini fridge and full bed, with sheets, were sitting inside, along with a chair and other weird things I couldn't place. Sleeping bags were placed in every corner of the house, any open space in the hallway was impossible to find. Each sleeping bag seemed to have its own personality, although, they were all empty.

Two matching green ones seemed to be stuffed with cables and duck tape, watches and pocket items like cash. They had the name ' _STOLLS_ ' written at the bottom, a few were bright pink, some were blood red and had pockets filled with knives or other dangerous weapons. These people were scary. It's like they slept with these items because they were sure they were going to be attacked during the night.

I shook my head and grabbed the extra pillows and blankets from the closet and made my way back Annabeths room. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3-Early Saturday Morning

**AN/ It's summer!! My school just let out so I'll be able to update a lot, anyway, lets carry on with our story.**

 **{CUT TO THE STORY}**

Remember when I said it was going to be a long night? Yeah it was.

Before I go into detail I must say that I had never slept over at Annabeth's house before. Sure I'd stayed late a few times, but never slept.

Anyway, it wasn't surprisingly hard to get all 16, or so, of us to bed at the same time. Everyone just settled in and fell asleep at around 10:00.

At possibly midnight I woke up to the most blood curdling, terrifying scream. Followed by sobs and lots of moans from the other kids as if they were annoyed instead of confused and terrified like I was.

I looked over, I was sleeping on the floor in Annabeth's room next to Charlie and Lisa. Annabeth was cradling her head as she sobbed.

Soft, yet urgent, footsteps came from the hallway. The person seemed to be jumping over the kids laying on the floor outside the room, and sliding once they made it to the door. The door swung open and here comes Mr. Hero, Percy Jackson, to save the day. He went over to Annabeth and was mumbling things in a different language.

This couldn't be happening. I should've been the one to comfort her. I believe they were nightmares she was having, and I happen to get nightmares sometimes. I could relate, but Percy is messing this up for me.

More footsteps seemed to be walking from up the stairs. After a few seconds Thalia came in with a cup of hot chocolate for Annabeth. She seemed to of had calmed down a little since the raven-haired Percy came in.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Thalia seemed a bit scared to ask the question.

"Tartarus." Was all she said. I don't understand. Why would she be having nightmares about a place we learned about in Ancient Cultures class?

"Let's go downstairs." Percy acted like he knew what was best for her. I know I am being a bit rude to this guy, but he's taking away my chances with Annabeth. I really hope he doesn't ask her out before I do.

The three left the room and I could hear lots more footsteps as well. Like many of the other kids were waking up, too. Why wasn't I invited to this? I am her best friend after all.

I threw my head back and instantly fell back asleep.

{LINE BREAKK}

"Hey, Mortal? Get up, we're gonna go swimming and Annabeth didn't want to leave you out." A scrawny kid with freckles and orangish hair was poking me to wake up.

"Travis, stop poking the mortal, I think he's awake." I recognize Thalia's voice coming from across the room. Travis got up and left the room, apparently they already woke up Lisa and Charlie, though, because I was left alone.

It was still dark outside, and the clock said 2:27, so I was guessing that Annabeth couldn't go back to sleep.

I changed into my swim shorts and looked at myself in the mirror. My 4-pack was coming along nicely. I could tell all the girls, mainly Annabeth, would swoon once they see me.

I left the room and made my way down the stairs, but I couldn't help but remember how Travis and Thalia called me a 'mortal' as if they weren't one.

They seem nice and all, but they don't really seem to be the kind of people to be Annabeths friends.

I made my way through the living room and into the kitchen where most of the noise was coming from. A bunch of really pretty girls were sitting on the counters gossiping and eating chocolate cake. And when I say pretty, I mean beautiful, flawless, but maybe not as so as Annabeth.

"Have any of you seen Annabeth?" I tried to sound polite, but it was 2:30ish in the morning and I was tired.

"Yeah, sure, she's outside." They all exchanged glances and started giggling.

"Uh, okay, thanks, I guess." Being laughed at by a bunch of populars is one thing, but being giggled at by a bunch of hot chicks in bathing suits is another.

I left the kitchen and went through the side door to outside. Lots of kids were swimming or hanging out and talking. No one seemed to be acting like it was 2 in the morning.

"Hey, dude, you might wanna move over a little." A blonde guy with terrifying blue eyes that seemed to electrocute you when you look into them was about to jump into the pool and I was, apparently, in the way. I moved cause this guy is not one you want to start a fight with, none of these people were. They all looked like they could beat me up, but they all had kind eyes and smiles, but you could still see that they were tired, not from waking up for a pool party so early, but like they'd been through a lot.

"Just don't electrocute us this time, Jason" Travis was sitting on the steps on the shallow side of the pool with a very pretty girl, her eyes looked like a fresh cut lawn. Everyone's eyes here seemed to be either terrifying or extremely unusual.

I scanned the entire area, and finally found her. She was wearing a light grey, just like her eyes, one-piece, nothing really special about it, but I thought she looked magnificent. Annabeth's eyes were red and puffy from crying not to long ago, but she was smiling, laughing at one of, you guessed it, Percy's jokes.

I walked over to them, and they all seemed to be telling inside-jokes.

"Remember his baby blue tuxedo?" Annabeth had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Thalia saw the commotion and walked over, putting her hand on Percy's shoulder.

"It's been years Percy, and I never got my dam t-shirt." The two burst out laughing, though, I don't really see how that could be funny.

"Remember when you were a tree, Pinecone Face?" Annabeth added, referring to Thalia. How could Thalia of been a tree? Maybe a Halloween costume or something?

"Shut up, Wise Girl, I was going through a nature phase." That made the three laugh harder.

I felt like an intruder, but I would feel like an intruder anywhere, except maybe if I found Charlie and Lisa.

A girl who was more terrifying than any person I had ever met walked over, she also put a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Prissy? Do you ever wonder if the big Cyclopes dude still thinks he killed Nobody?" Her grin was lopsided but filled with glee.

"Clairesse, I'm pretty sure we were the last people to visit him, he probably married one of his sheep by now, in celebration of killing Nobody!" They all broke out into a fit of laughter. This doesn't make any sense, they met a Cyclopes, and this Cyclopes thinks he killed someone named Nobody. That kind of reminds me of that old Greek myth. The one with Odysseus.

I have to find Charlie and Lisa, they can help me explain to Annabeth how weird these people are, they talk about myths and killing people and ugh! It's so not like Annabeth to hang out with these people.

"MAKE WAY FOR SUPERMAN" Leo shouts to everyone while 'Superman', aka Jason, canon balls into the pool soaking everyone, including me.

As Jason resurfaced someone threw a brick at Jason's face, but as if he was expecting it he caught it, "I will always see these things coming, Conner, you can't surprise me anymore." Jason took the brick a threw it to Percy's direction, who wasn't paying attention, and it hit him in the head, knocking him out cold. Percy fell into the pool, unconscious. Everyone saw, nobody reacted, except for laughter.

"Is he going to be okay?" Just as I asked that Percy emerged from the water, brick in hand, and lobbed it at Jason who, unfortunately, wasn't paying attention.

Let's just say he was going to have a brick sized bruise on his forehead for a while.

"That was great, little brother, but maybe you could try to eat a stapler again, for comedic affect?" Thalia yelled from across the yard. Everyone started laughing, hard, too.

I decided to head back inside, outside seems to, unfamiliar, Charlie and Lisa are more than likely inside as well, I couldn't find them any where.

{LINE BREAK]

 **A/N/ Short chapter, sorry for that, I hope this one was more grammatically correct than the others, this one I actually edited. I hope you liked the dam chapter. My favorite part was the brick reference. BRASON. Sorry Jasper fans. Keep writing reviews they help a lot!! Until next time my fellow demigods! (I know that was lame, just go with it)**


	4. Chapter 4- 3am, Saturday

I walked back into the living room from outside, the commotion and laughter still coming from the backyard. The girls were still sitting in the kitchen, gossiping and eating chocolate cake. They were seriously beautiful. They had this aroma that made your ears feel hot and your stomach fluttery. That's kinda how I feel when I talk to Annabeth.

The house was quite empty at this point. Most everyone was outside. I heard the sliding glass door open up from behind me and two boys spilled in.

"Nico, I need to help you." A boy with golden eyes and bright, sunshine blonde hair walked in dragging behind him a boy who radiated death itself. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a descendent of Hades.

"Will, it's just a scratch." The death boy, Nico, was whinnying.

" di Angelo, a scratch does not gush blood, and it is not my fault you cut yourself on your own sword, you need medical attention, doctors orders." Will took Nico into the laundry room, which I am guessing holds all the bandaids and stuff.

I wonder what Will meant by 'cutting yourself on your own sword', it's not like he had his own sword. Maybe it was a figure of speech. Or maybe they do reenactments of old wars. My dad did that when he was in college.

I shook the thought from my head and continued my search for Charlie and Lisa. They have to be around here somewhere.

I found myself looking in Mr. Chases office. He was an organized man. Lots of filling cabinets with tons of papers and boring old receipts. I didn't know what I was looking for. Charlie and Lisa where clearly not in this room, yet I found myself digging.

After a minute or two I found an old box in the corner labeled: ANNABETH'S CAMP STUFF. Out of curiosity, I opened it.

The first thing I noticed: it was full. You couldn't fit anything else in it if you wanted to.

A worn Yankees cap sat on top, under that, tons of pictures of Annabeth when she was really young, mainly her with another boy, dirty blonde hair and a mischievous smile, and a girl, a younger Thalia.

A folded orange shirt, that had the print: CAMP HALF-BLOOD, sat at the bottom of all the pictures. Under that was a laptop with a Greek Omega: Ω, on the front of it instead of the regular apple logo.

A leather necklace, like the one Percy had when I first "met" him, had 10 multi-colored beads on it. One that caught my interest had a picture of the Empire State Building and a few names on it: Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Micheal Yew, and a few others I couldn't read, the writing got awfully small. Who were these people and why did they have their name on a bead?

Once before I asked Annabeth if I could go with her to her summer camp. She got nervous and said it was only for kids who had ADHD and dyslexia. Strange to think that so many children had both disorders.

I found a satchel with gold coins inside. A few blue prints that had beautiful layouts for old Greek buildings.

"Alright, now that I have patched up that gods-awful cut, you can't use any Underworldy magic, doctors orders." I heard Will coming out of the laundry room with Nico and I put the lid back on the box and slid myself under the desk so I wouldn't be caught.

"Everything you tell me to do is 'doctors orders'" Nico was still whinnying to Will. I head them walk outside and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Underworldy magic. These people are crazy.

I quickly slipped out of the office and made my way to the stairs. I never really noticed the pictures on the walls before.

The first one was a group picture of seven teenagers. I recognized Annabeth, obviously, then Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Piper, and an African American girl who had eyes like gold, like actual gold.

Under the picture was a caption: The Seven after Leo got back from saving Calypso.

I went up two stairs, another picture. It was a very pretty girl with black hair, she had her hand around the waist of a very tall burly kid. The caption read: Silena and Beckendorf, may they Rest In Peace.

Who are these kids? Why did they die so early in their life? How did they die? How did Annabeth know them? I went up three steps.

This picture was of Nico and Will. Will was giving Nico a piggyback ride, and they both looked incredibly happy. The caption read, in very girly hand writing: Will and Nico #SOLANGELO. We knew it from the start. You better hang this is your house, Chase, Love- The Aphrodite Cabin.

I went up to the first landing step. A picture of Travis and some one who looked an awful lot like Travis were standing with the twins smiling, mischievously, might I add. The caption read: The Stoll Brothers, Conner and Travis, (THEY ARE NOT TWINS) with the Chase twins, up to no good.

I went up four more steps, the last picture. It was a group shot, with the seven kids from before and one other girl I didn't recognize. They all had on orange Camp Half Blood t shirts on, except for Frank, the golden eyed girl, and the new one.

The caption read: The seven, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo, along with Reyna joined forces to bring CHB and Camp Jupiter together at last. P.S. Screw you Octavian, I really liked that Panda Pillow Pet. P.P.S. SHut uP pErcY.

These people have problems.

I left the stairs and went back into Annabeths room to put a shirt on, I wasn't planning on swimming now.

The clock read 3:00. Great. As I was putting my shirt back on I saw the scrap book that Frank took from Piper. She called it her "Memory Book".

I picked it up and sat on Annabeths bed to read it. The front was plain with the words "Memories on the Argo 2". The first page was a picture of Leo building something, I couldn't really make it out. The caption read: "Leo working on the Argo 2, Hopefully we can find Percy in time." Find Percy? Did he go missing or something?

I skimmed through the next few pages. And I stopped on page 8. It was Annabeth hugging the life out of Percy, and he was wearing a Roman toga. Why would someone intentionally wear one of those? The caption read: "Cutest Percabeth reunion with an awesome judo flip curtesy of Annie. Leo bombed the Romans and now everyone's angry at him, we'll figure this out, hopefully."

Leo seems like a crazy guy, but bombing Romans. Not something I excepted from him. Who knows, maybe these are all just a group of terrorists, and they hypnotized Annabeth into joining their cult. But, who knows.

The next page had Frank and Hazel, I believe, sitting in a dinning room. They were holding hands and Frank was kissing Hazels cheek, they were both blushing like crazy. The caption only said: "FRAZEL HAS BEEN CAUGHT, AND CONFIRMED, SORRY LEO."

"Brad?" I heard Lisa calling my name from down the hall, I closed the book and put it back where I found it.

"In here, Lisa." She rushed in and I couldn't help but notice how tired she seemed. I don't blame her, it was 3:05 in the morning at that point.

"I have to show you something, I think Annabeths in trouble, and I think her parents, more specifically her dad, is crazy."

Oh god, I knew it.

888888888888888888{LINE BREAK}

 **A/N/ fun chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. Confused Brad. OOh that clIf HaNgeR thoUGh. What IS Lisa talking about? Find out next time on Total Drama Island. Sorry. ill just leave.**

 **Leave a review!! 33**

 **Farewell my fellow demigods. I know that was bad just go with it**

 **Sincerely**

 **\- uhh... the author? Uh ok bye. UNTIL NEXT TIM-**

 **Leo: SHUT UP**

 **Me: ok fine, no need to get HEATED. Who am i kidding, no one reads the authors note.**


	5. Chapter 5- 3:30, Sunday Morning

Lisa lead me out of Annabeth's room. She gripped my hand and took me down the hallways of the Chase's house.

"Lisa, are you sure we should be doing this, sneaking around another persons house is not okay, especially without their permission." As much as I wanted to see what Lisa wanted to show me, I couldn't help but think about what would happen if someone caught us.

"This is a life or death situation, Huntington. Manners don't matter in this circumstance." Lisa lead me to a staircase, the one that lead to the observatory that no one is allowed to go up.

"Are you crazy? Mr. Chase will kill us. Forget that, Annabeth will kill us, I don't want her to hate me." I whispered the last part, and blushed when I realized Lisa heard me.

"Awe, Huntington has a crush! Not that I didn't know already, anyway, Charlie and I went up and it's totally creepy first of all, but that's not the worst part-" She was cut off by Charlie whisper/yelling.

"Lisa, hurry up, we don't want anyone finding us." Finally someone gets it, if we get caught, Annabeth will hate me. I haven't asked her out yet, but I plan on doing it soon, hopefully.

I let Lisa take me up stairs and my breath hitched when I reached the top.

The walls were practically made out of bookshelves, and the room created a dome at the top. One of the walls was made out of glass that connected to the ceiling, which was also made out of glass.

A giant table sat towards the left, where it looked like a battle field replica. Another set of 5 stairs led to a stage with a telescope in the middle, a chair and a small table with a notepad and pen, along with a small lamp.

The whole thing would of been really amazing, if it wasn't so dark. "Why didn't you turn on the light?" I wasn't asking anyone in particular.

"It's an observatory, you dimwit, you don't turn on the lights, I couldn't find a switch anyway." Charlie was standing by a shelf off in the corner.

"What did you guys even want to show me, anyway. This place is giving me the creeps." It must of been at least 3:30 at that point, but I wasn't really all that tired. Even three floors up, you could still hear the ruckus from outside. How have they not gotten a noise compliant yet?

"Okay, so I was looking at the books over here right?" She was gesturing towards the bookcase Charlie was standing near, I walked over to them. "The books are all weird Greek novels or some thing, I realized that _The Odyssey_ is the one we're reading in English, so I pulled it out." She found the book on the shelf and pulled it out, the shelf made a weird noise and started moving. It opened sideways, outwards, like a door.

The wall behind it looked like purple velvet. It had slots to hold weapons, which it did. Some held swords or daggers, bullets and guns, a shield, too. A bag of gold coins, just like the ones I saw in Annabeth's Camp Box. A container of lemon squares sat next to the bullets and a jar of yellowish liquid next to that.

"What do we do?" My first thought was to run and forget this all ever happened, but that wasn't the most macho thing to do, plus Annabeths life was a stake, MY Annabeth.

"You have to tell Annabeth that her father is a serial killer." Lisa could of been joking, but her face said serious.

"Me? Why, me?" I couldn't think of a reason I had to do this myself.

"You're in love with her, and you're also her best friend, as much as it hurts to say, it's true" Charlie had a point. Plus if I help save her, she would thank me by being my girlfriend.

"I'll do it."

{LINE BREAK}

After passing the giggly chocolate cake girls, I found Annabeth out in the back yard, she was talking with the girl I recognized as Piper.

"Do you have any idea who threw that brick at Jason?" Piper seemed serious, but she had an amused look on her face.

"When, the first time, or the other million times." Annabeth was laughing at her own joke, which I thought was adorable.

"Hey, Annabeth, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second," I glanced at Piper, "alone.

"Oh, sorry, I'll be leaving." Piper wandered off and found Jason holding an ice pack to his forehead.

"What's up, Brad?" Annabeth seemed interested in my conversation, but her eyes seemed distant.

"I know this may sound crazy, but your dad has a whole bunch of weapons like swords and guns, we're worried he might try to kill you, or hurt you." I tried to sound heroic, but maybe my voice was shaky, because she broke out into laughter.

"Hey Thalia! Come over here for a second." Thalia stopped her conversation with Percy and made her way over here. "I need you help for a second. Brad found my dads stash of weapons that I took from camp, and-" She was cut off by Thalia finishing her sentence for her.

"-you need me to use the Mist to get rid of his memory of all this, okay." She looked at me deep into my soul with her piercing blue eyes, and snapped her fingers. "You remember nothing.."

As soon as she said those words my memory changed: when we opened the bookcase what we found was blueprints for the house, and an electrical thing, boring stuff, then I came over here to ask out Annabeth.

Thalia walked away giggling, which I never expected from her.

"Hey, so Annabeth, I was wondering if you would like to see a movie tomorrow?" I made it my best to sound casual, and not totally nervous.

"Sure, but do you mind if I invite Thalia and Percy, they really like you guys, and I think they could use a few more mortal friends?" Annabeth is incredibly smart, but not when it comes to flirting. I couldn't turn her down, though.

"Sure, of course they could come." I know what you're thinking, 'Brad! You just gave up your chance to get with her, what did you do!??'. Don't worry. I'll choose a scary movie, sit next to Annabeth, hold her hand, then when she gets scared, I'll hold her. Perfect plan. I know. Oh, it's okay hold your applause. I know I'm great.

"Okay, well I think I'm gonna head home, my dad should be expecting me now." Annabeth looked at me as if I was insane.

"Brad, its 3:54 in the morning, your dad wants you home now?"

"Yeah, uh, bye then." As I was walking out I saw Annabeth jump and tackle Percy into the pool, they didn't come up for a while.

{LINE BREAK}

 **A/N: OOH, what were Annabeth and Percy doing at the bottom of the pooool? Nothing 'just friends' would do I assure you.**

 **Leave a review**

 **Farewell my fellow demigods**

 **I know that was bad, just go with it**


	6. Chapter 6- Sunday-Mid Day

Before I had left I had told Lisa and Charlie about our movie. I also let them in on my brilliant plan to win Annabeth's heart.

"Brad, do you ever think that maybe she has her eyes on someone else?" Lisa asked.

"Not really. I always thought she turned down all the guys who tried to ask her out 'cause she was waiting for me to ask her."

"Have you thought that she might like Percy?"

"Impossible, they're, like, best-friends. Even if he liked her, she friend zoned him already."

How dare Lisa. Okay I shouldn't blame her. She didn't know. But still, she's the only one who knows about my feelings towards Annabeth. And that is how it is going to stay, until I ask her to be my girlfriend. Then I'll walk into school with my arm around her shoulder. All the guys who got rejected by her would clap for me. And all the girls who ignored me, when I simply asked for a pencil to borrow, would cry to each other saying how stupid they were to turn me down. I'd rule the school, and have my beautiful Annabeth to rule it alongside me.

The only thing stopping me is one specific raven-haired boy.

{DON'T MIND ME JUST A LINE BREAK}

2:00.

That was when we were gonna watch the movie.

We all planned on meeting at Annabeth's house at 12:00 so that we could eat first. At that moment it was 11:45 and Annabeth's house was only a 10 minute walk away, so I grabbed my keys and wallet, shoved them in my pockets. I felt like I was missing something, but I let the familiar feeling slide.

"Dad, I'm leaving." I shut the door before I could hear a response, if there was even one. My dad was more than likely in the garage, fixing something that didn't need fixing.

Ever since he got fired from working for state, budget cuts, he tries to keep himself busy by fixing things or whatnot. Since my mom left us when I was young, or maybe she died? My dad never liked to talk about her. I never wanted to talk about her either, though. For some reason I felt like I should hate her.

At first it was normal. Your mom leaves, you hate her for doing so. But I didn't just hate her, I resented her. I felt like I needed to get sweat revenge, make her feel the way dad does when the subject comes up. I want to know where she is. I hoped she was living with twelve cats on the corner of a town in the middle of no where. I really don't like my mom. She ruined my dad, for good.

I wonder if Lisa was right, about Percy. Maybe Annabeth likes him the way I like her: more than friends. She does seem to have a strong connection with him.

No, I can't think like that. Annabeth is mine, no matter if I have to fight or not. I will have her in the end. I know it. I can feel it.

I shook my head and walked up the steps to the front door to Annabeth's house.

I knock, three times.

 _Knock, knock, kno-_

"IT'S OPEN." My mood descends. Percy's voice. Not Annabeth, not Thalia. _Percy_.

I open the door and see no one. They all must be upstairs, I thought.

"uh, Annie's still getting ready, you can just sit here in the living room until she's done. No one else is here, except Thalia, but she's doing gods knows what." Percy. He sat-scratch that- he lie on the couch in a very unmannerly way. Where did he learn his manners from? Wolves?

I sat on the chair next to the couch, with my feet on the ground, not the seat cushions - unlike someone. I wanted to make a good impression. Using manners and being polite is the only way.

Percy was busying himself by reading a book in Greek, perhaps was the language. I couldn't tell. I take Latin, not Greek, like Annabeth does.

I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and I immediately sat up straighter, Percy didn't do the same.

"And the princess is ready for her ball. All she's missing is the tiara." Percy barely looked up from his book, but he still acknowledged her presence, as if he just knew she was in the room.

"Ah, Seaweed Brain," What kind of nickname is Seaweed Brain?, "You know I'd never wear a tiara, it would get in the way of killing all those monsters." She ruffled his already messy hair, making it look like he was in a tornado. They laughed and Percy set his book down, finally sitting up like a normal human does.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Annabeth sent Percy a death glare, and as they made eye contact Percy got up and bolted to the kitchen, terrified of her stare down.

"Is anyone else here yet?" As soon as the words left my lips Lisa and Charlie came threw the door and Thalia barreling down the stairs.

"Where's Kelp Face?" Thalia was in a hurry and she looked alarmed.

"Kitchen" Annabeth laughed at them. Thalia came out of the kitchen gripping Percy's wrist while in the other hand he had a sandwich, they bolted upstairs without a second glance. Annabeth followed.

"Weird." Lisa said as she shared a concerned glance with myself and Charlie. "So, Huntington, have you asked Annie on a date yet?" She walked over and poked my stomach when she said my name. Why does everyone do that?

"Actual, this was supposed to be our date, but 'Annie' didn't really take the hint. "

"Whatever, but you're still using your 'top secret ultra mega great plan' right?" Charlie took the liberty to use only sarcasm for that question.

"Yes. I am, but it is neither 'ultra' nor 'mega', but it will work I assure you." I used air quotes and many hints of sarcasm. Loud footsteps came from upstairs and Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth came down. Without a second look they grabbed all their things and started out the door.

Suspicious.

We reluctantly followed. They're our only ride.

{MY NAME IS LINE BREAK DON'T MIND ME}

The movie I chose was called 'Time is Running Out'. **(A/N: not an actual movie, I made it up, although there is a 1970 documentary called 'Time is Running Out'. Back to the story.)** It's the new horror movie with lots of monsters and serial killers. The perfect movie to watch with my future girlfriend.

It really astonished me to think that in less than two hours Annabeth would be my girlfriend. It made my insides feel tingly.

I know I say it a lot, but she looked really beautiful. Her hair was down with the sides pinned back so it wasn't in her face. Not one drop of makeup. Yet she still looks absolutely gorgeous. She wore dark jeans with grey converse. Her shirt was white with the red 'Coca Cola'logo on it. Stunning. Her grey eyes as calculating as always.

We quickly got our tickets and popcorn and went inside, we were the first ones there. So, naturally, we sat on the very last row in the back.

The order went like this, right to left: Lisa, Charlie, Me, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia.

At first it bugged me that Percy sat next to Annabeth, but the feeling passed when he only talked and joked with Thalia all through the previews.

I have to admit, the movie was scary. But I had to keep my cool and not look as terrified as I felt on the inside, for Annabeth. For Annabeth.

Once the monsters started to invade the residents in the house. Thalia, Percy and Annabeth started whispering and giggling. I didn't hear much of what they were saying over all the screams but I picked up some.

"...battled monsters scarier..."

"...Tyson's more scary than that..."

"...why is Medusa here...?"

That last one confused me as well. The plot was about a family staying in an abandoned beach house and lots of scary monsters invade it and kill them, but why would they include a mythological monster as well. It doesn't bode well with the theme.

The next swarm of terror took place as a crowd of angry serial killers. The three didn't make as much of as scene as last time, but they were still giggling.

Annabeth was paying attention, though. I definitely noticed that.

The wave of serial killers washed over and the final, and worst, group of cold blooded killers came to rip the family to pieces, spiders.

This was it. My final chance. I went over the steps in my head one more time.

 _Step One: Wait for the best moment._

I waited for what seemed like eternity. Annabeth perked up when the spiders came on camera. She let off a small whimper, almost impossible to hear. But I heard it. And she's scared, and I am here to save her.

 _Step Two: Find her hand._

Her left hand was closest to mine, so I opted for that one. She had it resting on the arm of the chair. You know how in movie theaters two chairs share one arm rest? Yeah, she had her hand on our arm rest. Her other hand was over the edge of her other arm rest onto Percy's seat which was confusing. Did she realize her hand was there? She looked truly terrified as the spiders crawled out of the walls and into the rooms as the stupid cliche family slept.

 _Step Three: Go for it_.

I ever so slowly reached out my hand to hers. I didn't realize how shaky my hands were 'till now, and it's not from the spiders.

Just like that my hand found hers and she held it, tightly. Really tightly.

 _Step Four: Enjoy_.

How the hell am I supposed to ' _enjoy_ ' holding Annabeths hand when she is digging her nails into my skin. I was scared she would draw blood. Maybe she did. It was too dark to tell then.

It was endearing holding her hand, but she seemed so terrified. Maybe that's her worst fear: spiders.

After many awful squeezes where I felt like my hand was going to detach, the stupid cliche family went home after both dogs, all their birds, and four of their children died. Great movie choice, Brad. Note the sarcasm.

Silently, we left the theater. Annabeth dropped my hand, much to my dismay. My hand was throbbing, though, and most of my fingers turned purple. I later found out that she was also holding Percy's hand, and didn't let go until her, Thalia, and Lisa left for the bathroom. Girls and their bladders.

Why did she hold Percy's hand longer than she held mine? Did she leave marks and cut off _his_ circulation? Not that it's anything to be jealous of, it really hurt. After the girls left, it got really quite. And with quietness comes the awkwardness.

It turns out we were the only ones in the theater who watched 'Time is Running Out'. I completely understand. The movie sucked. It was truly awful. I do not recommend. At all. Especially if you go with your crush who is incredibly afraid of spiders.

The girls came out of the bathroom, it seemed like their time together was as awkward as ours.

Thalia let out a deep sigh "Shall we?" And we shall. That was cheesy, but you get the jist: we left the theater. But not before Mr. Ladies Man, Percy Jackson, put his arm around Annabeths shoulder. My Annabeth. How many times do I have to say that. SHE'S MINE. End. Of. Story.

The sun was brighter than I remember. It's like the sun is happier today.

But it burned my eyes.

We all decided on going back to Annabeths house to 'chill' as Percy put it. The movie theater wasn't that far from her house so we just walked.

{THIS LINE BREAK IS HERE TO TELL YOU NOT TO STEAL MY POPCORN PLEASEEEEEEEEEE}

"Percy, truth or dare?" Thalia had a very terrifying smirk that would make someone want to go crying for mercy.

Yeah, yeah. I know. We opted for truth or dare again. It was the easiest answer to our awkward silence.

"I choose dare, Pinecone Face. Truth is for the weak."

"Whatever you say, Shark Boy." Thalia thought for a moment. "I dare you to go down stairs and propose to Leo, in front of Calypso."

"But, Calypso won't understand. She's been.. absent for a while. She'll kill me." Percy pleaded.

"My dare is final. Do it or die." Thalia seemed pretty serious about the 'die' part, so Percy went downstairs, safely holding one of Annabeth rings in his pocket.

We found Leo outside with a girl who looked kind of familiar. She was probably Calypso.

They were talking about some 'mechanical issues with Festus'. What that means, I don't know.

"Hey Leo, Calypso. um, so.." Percy seemed tense, but Annabeth shoved him closer and gave him the thumbs up.

Percy got down on one knee, took Leo's hand, his back to Calypso. "Leo Valdez, Repair Boy, Fire Man. Every since you died and came back, you _ignited_ a _spark_ in my heart. I love you, will you marry me, Valdez?" Leo was pretend crying and Calypso had a look of shock that was unreadable. Scared? Excited? Angry?

"Of course I will, Aqua Man!" Leo went along with his dare perfectly. He held out his hand and Percy placed the ring on his pinky finger. It wouldn't fit on any others.

"YOU'RE GAY?" The Earth fell silent once Calypso screamed out to everyone. I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard, too.

"Another one?" A faint yell came from across the back yard shook everyone out of the confusion and embarrassment they were locked in. I could tell the yell came from Jason. Don't ask me why. I just did.

Soon enough everyone was laughing, some to the point of tears as Leo tried to explain to Calypso that it was all a joke and he wasn't in fact gay nor is he engaged to Percy.

Red faced, Percy ushered us inside, hiding away from all the others outside. "My revenge will be sweet, Thalia... Brad, truth or dare."

Crap, my turn. "Uh, truth?"

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Once when I was in middle school we went on a field trip to the aquarium and my class was standing over the tank where you can reach in and touch the fish, I leaned to far and fell face first." My face was red from embarrassment, I could just feel it. They were all laughing at me, but it was friendly laughter. The best kind.

"Lisa, truth or dare."

"I will only choose dare, Huntington." She smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Charlie." Her face went slack, she stared daggers into my eyes. Then she looked at Charlie who seemed possibly excited. I knew they liked each other.

"Whatever, I'll do it." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, but she pulled back redder than ever. "Annabeth, truth or dare."

"Dare, always." Lisa smirked

"I dare you.. to kiss Brad."

{LINE BREAK}

 **A/N/I AM EVIL, I AM SORRY. Everyone has been saying how much they want to hurt Brad so now his hand is all jacked up 'cause he thought he was smooth. the next chapter will be absolutely amazing you will all love it i promise. FOR EVERYONE WHO WAS ASKING: _I UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY CAUSE ITS SUMMER BREAK AND I CAN._**

 **Farewell my fellow demigods**

 **I know that was bad just go with it.**


	7. Chapter 7- Sunday Afternoon Monday

**A/N/ If you username isn't IzzyIceBear than you can continue reading, but if not, Hello, if it's possible I so want to see the fanart you said you made in your review so, yeah, I don't know how to do that. Let's do that okay, now the story.**

{LINE BREAK}

 _"I dare you... to kiss Brad."_

The room went silent. You could hear a pin drop. Charlie and Lisa were both fully aware of my feelings towards Annabeth. This was going to be embarrassing. My first kiss, with my biggest crush, in front of all my friends, and her friends. Mortifying.

"I guess you have to." Percy broke the silence, but he seemed nervous. Maybe he's jealous that I get to kiss Annabeth before he does.

"Uh, yeah, but just a quick peck, okay?" Annabeth said, while getting up from her seat and leaning closer.

"Yeah, totally." My world was spinning, I felt like I was drunk. Her face slowly got closer to mine and..

Fireworks. Explosions. Electricity running through my body. I felt like I could take on the entire Soviet Union. Granted, I don't know what the Soviet Union was. Has something to do with Russia, right? Anyway. Her lips were soft, tasted like honey, but also like strawberry Chapstick.

Like she said, it was just a quick peck. But it was magical. I felt like my body left and my mind took over. She backed away, red faced. She sat back down next to Percy.

"Okay, um, Charlie, truth or dare." How was I properly forming sentences? This was insane.

"um, truth" Charlie responded, no one has said anything since the last dare, and the air was quite tense.

"If you could have any Greek God or Goddess be your parent, who would it be?" I figured asking a question about Lisa would seem harsh, so I related it to our English homework.

"Apollo" Charlie responded immediately.

"Apollo is pretty hot." Thalia said, staring off into space.

"Well, he is the sun god." Percy laughed as Thalia smacked him in the shoulder while also laughing at him. "Sorry, inside joke."

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Charlie asked over the sound of Percy and Thalia laughing at their previously stated 'inside joke'.

"Oh gods," Annabeth whispered "um, dare, I guess." She said a little louder so everyone could hear.

"I dare you to kiss-"

"Not another one" Annabeth sighed.

"No interruptions, I dare you to kiss Percy." Charlie had a smug look that made you want to check your pocket to make sure your wallet was still there.

"Okay," Percy, still giggling with Thalia, didn't hear the dare. I couldn't wait for the awkwardness. She would hate his kiss. I could feel it.

But I was still a little jealous. She didn't seem as afraid to kiss Percy as she was with me.

Annabeth gripped the back of his head and turned it into her face and just like that. They were kissing. One long kiss that was. Her hand traveled from his head to his shoulder. His hand on her waist. How dare he touch her like that. It's basically rape.

"Get a room" Thalia shouted. They pulled apart, neither one red faced; they didn't seem embarrassed, at all.

"Woah." Lisa said under her breath.

"What was that for, Wise Girl." Percy said, barely fazed.

"It was a dare, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked.

"Sure it was." Percy said in a sarcastic tone. What is it with this guy. He seemed so casual about kissing her. He put his freaking hand on her waist. How disrespectful.

"What is going on here? Are you guys dating or something, 'cause if you are, Annabeth I will kill you for not telling me." Lisa said, sounding just as confused as I was.

"Oh, we haven't mentioned it yet, have we? Yeah we're dating." Annabeth said, grabbing Percy's hand.

I felt like throwing up. My Annabeth has a boyfriend. Now I couldn't do anything. Stealing another guy's girl is low, and I can go pretty low, just not that low.

"Thalia, truth or dare?" Annabeth acted as if the conversation we just had never happened.

"Dare, like Percy said, 'Truth is for the weak', I stand by that quote" Thalia and Percy fist bumped. They seemed like best friends, like they had been best friends forever. I wondered if they had?

"I dare you to... tell everyone that you're gay and that is why you joined the Hunters." Annabeth smirked, pleased with her dare.

"Fine, but if Arte- if _she_ kills me, this is your fault." Thalia looked at us before changing her sentence.

"Wait, what are the Hunters?" Charlie asked, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion.

"It's the name of the girls who go to a year-round camp that I'm in, we have to swear off boys forever. Most of us never fall for anyone, but some girls chose, well, each other. Not me, though." Thalia explained.

"Like the ones from Greek mythology?" I related. Annabeth, Percy and Thalia's eyes widened, but she just nodded.

"Okay, well, you're not getting out of this dare now, lets go!" Annabeth scurried everyone out of the room quickly so we could all watch Thalia do her dare.

When we got outside, everyone was still outside. Leo stared at us skeptically, probably wondering if we are going to threaten his relationship with his girlfriend again.

Thalia stood on top of a table and started her speech, "HEY! Okay great, everyone's attention. I wanted to tell all of you why I really joined the Hunters in the first place and why it wasn't hard to swear off boys. That is because I AM GAY." Her face was red, but she spoke as if she was giving a speech before her army went into war. Everyone was whispering to each other.

"Another one?" Everyone turned to Jason, "I mean, congratulations Thalia, love you big sis." He gave a reassuring smile and two thumbs up.

Now, Jason didn't sound upset that Thalia 'came out', but he sounded like he was confused that so many people he knew turned out to be gay, well in this case, pretending to be gay.

Everyone started to bombard Thalia with questions, I couldn't make them all out, but

"...girl down the street..."

"...Phoebe?..."

"...does Artemis know...?"

"...i knew it..."

Man these people are weird. They all retreated when she got claustrophobic and said that it was a dare, everyone then retreated and we went back up to finish our game or Truth or Dare.

{HI MY NAME IS LINE BREAK NICE TO MEET YOU}

MONDAY

Signing up for Travel Club was not my idea. Annabeth put her name down when she read that their first trip was to New York. Naturally, I put my name down next to hers.

We technically don't have to pay for our own tickets, just the food and stuff we buy once we get there. The school does pay for it, since there is only 5 people in the group, including me, Annabeth, Charlie, and Lisa. The other girls name, I forget, but she seemed nice, very quiet, though.

The worst part was that we had to raise the money. AND we had to figure out how to raise the money. We made a list, but couldn't agree one what to choose:

Car wash: Who would want 5 teenagers to wash your car? Who would _trust_ 5 teenagers to wash their car?

Bake sale: Who knows how to bake?

Selling chocolate bars: How are we going to buy all the chocolate bars to end up selling them for half the price?

We were out of ideas. Then Annabeth's brilliant mind that I love so much came up with the best idea: "Why don't we have a garage sale?"

Selling all my old baseball trading cards to a stranger wasn't the ideal plan, but we didn't have much else. I found out that my mom kept a bunch of stuff hidden in the basement that she forgot to take with her, so I had the most stuff to sell. Mostly old books and dresses, shoes and jewelry- whatnots.

We did it at Annabeth's house because we do everything at Annabeth's house. I tried to not hate Percy, but just seeing him made my blood boil. I decided not to give up on Annabeth just yet. I could still have a chance.

The big group of people Annabeth was housing over the weekend went back to their home planet, except for Percy. He was leaving the following weekend.

Her parents came home Monday morning. The garage sale was going to be on Wednesday after school and carry on until the next Monday. We could tell it was going to take a long time to raise the amount of money we needed.

That day, Monday, we were going around Annabeth's house looking for stuff to sell. Mainly old baseball bats or books she had storing in the basement we never knew she had. I found out that Annabeth had a creepy obsession with dolls, creepy dolls, too. I was glad to shove them in a box labeled: TO SELL.

I went upstairs to get some more tape for the bottom of the boxes. They kept breaking a Cabbage Patch dolls would spill everywhere. She said to check the laundry room and if not look in her dad's office. Ironically, her parents were out at a meeting of sorts, probably a date or something.

The laundry room only had extra bandaids and a few pouches of lemon squares that for some reason looked familiar. I decided to look in Mr. Chases office. He had the extra packing tape on top of one of his filing cabinets. Why? I don't know.

I was a step away from the door when I remembered something. I walked back to the corner of the office and picked up a box that I remembered. I didn't see anything that she would want to keep, and there is a lot of stuff she could sell for a lot of dollars in here. I brought it out and bumped into Annabeth on the way to the basement.

"Did you find the tape?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, on top of a filing cabinet. Hey, I found this box of stuff and I wanted to know if this could go in our 'to sell' pile." I asked casually as I could. Once she read the side of the box her eyes lit up. "Where did you find this?"

"Your dads office, why?" She was starting to worry me.

"I have been looking for my box of camp stuff for ages, there is no way I'm selling this. Aw, Chiron would kill me if I had to ask for another necklace this summer. Thank you for finding this, but I am never selling this stuff. Sorry, Brad." She took the box out of my hands and walked up the stairs to take it into her room.

Well, so much for trying to help.

{THE END.}

 **I'm to tired for a proper authors note so review please i love you bye**

 **fare well my fellow demigods**

 **i know that was cheesy just go with it.**


	8. Chapter 8- New York

The garage sale was today. We gathered as much stuff we could manage. I brought old baseball trading cards, old dresses and necklaces, and a bunch of super old lady shoes. I always wonder why my mother never brought those things with her.

Anyway, Lisa brought her brothers old soccer balls, cleats, and a ton of books from her dads collection. Charlie had his sisters old clothes-she moved away to college, leaving all her stuff behind- and his baseball bat and catchers mitt.

Annabeth had the most stuff. She had dolls, football gear that was to small for Bobby and Mathew, and a very old camera that seems to be worth a whole ton of dollars.

We had everything set up by the time we got to Annabeth's house after school - curtesy of Percy Jackson. He hadn't left yet. I really try to hate him, but I can't. Then I try to like him, but then I look over and see Annabeth and I remember why I should hate him.

Apparently, Percy lives in New York, just around the area that we will be on our trip in the Travel Club. I already thought of my way to get revenge, but that is for later.

When it came time to open, Lisa and I were in charge of the cash register. Apparently we're the best when it comes to accounting deals, and courting money. Annabeth was in charge of making sure no one stole anything, which happened quite often and she had to tackle a few of them, she is surprisingly a very fast runner. Percy was eating a sandwich. Charlie was down the street trying to persuade people to come to our garage sale.

For just the first day, we did pretty well. Only a few fights over somethings. I sold all of my trading cards, and no one even touched Annabeth's dolls- no surprise there. We had an hour where it was almost empty, so I took it upon myself to strike up a conversation with Annabeth.

"So, Chase, what are your plans for the summer?" I asked as she warily looked away from this really shady guy who was checking out my moms jewelry.

"Summer camp." She answered quickly.

"Could I come to this famous summer camp of yours?" It would be nice to see Annabeth all summer, without Percy.

"No." She and Percy answered in unison.

"It's only for kids with dyslexia and ADHD." Annabeth finished.

"Well, I have dyslexia and ADHD." I lied, I have neither of those, but if her and Percy get to go together than I should be able to go too.

"Who's your mother." Percy got up from sitting on one of the tables and he put down his sandwich.

"Weird question; um, I never knew her, she left when I was really young, and she hasn't come back, and my dad really doesn't like to talk about her." I answered. I don't like talking about my mother to everyone.

I heard Annabeth whisper to Percy, I couldn't pick up exactly what she was saying to him, but i heard a little.

"...keep an eye out..."

"...Aphrodite..."

"...through the Mist..."

"...Seaweed Brain..."

"Hey it's, uh, 5:00, so we just closed, I got to go do homework. Yeah,uh, bye." I said as I started walking, but not before I tripped on a box. Those people are weird.

After another week of the garage sale, and the 'dreaded' Saturday that Percy went back home. We eventually sold all of our stuff, some strange woman bought all of the creepy dolls, and made the amount of money we needed for the trip. The girl who's name I don't remember, dropped out of the club, so now it's just the for of us, and the two teachers.

The flight was scary. I have been on a plane before, but we seemed to have much more turbulence than a normal ride, and there was no storm, just strange sudden gusts of wind. Annabeth was sitting next to me and she started cursing under her breath in a different language.

Once we landed our group had to stay on board after all the others landed so we could get instructions.

"No wandering unless I tell you to wander. We will get our things and make it to the hotel, at 3:00 make sure you are ready because for the first place we will be visiting is... the Empire State Building!. We will talk to all the employees about their job, then we will go to the top floor, to see Manhattan from up above! Okay let us go gather our bags."

Annabeth didn't seem as excited to see the Empire State Building as I thought she would be. The architecture of the building is amazing!

But when Annabeth dissapeared for over an hour at the security line, I knew this trip would be a long one.

{LINE BREAK}

 **A/N/ i know this chapter sucks, I can admit that it was kind of a filler chapter, I'm sorry, I just have so much writers block, but I needed them to be in New York already.**

 **Btw you don't have to read this if you don't want, so if you don't like my story, you can 1. Get over it, or 2. find a different story. Cool cool.**

 **Farewell my fellow demigods.**

 **I know that was bad, just go with it.**


	9. Chapter 9- Monday 3:30

Remember when I said that Annabeth went missing for an hour? We were just getting our stuff at baggage claim when Annabeth's suitcase passed me. Like any gentleman would, I grabbed her suitcase and tried to find her. She was no where to be spotted. I knew she didn't go to the bathroom, because Lisa would've insisted on going with her.

"Hey, Mr. Robinson? Do you happen to know where Annabeth went?" I asked after we all claimed our things, he looked around then at his watch, and finally met my eyes. He was a new teacher. Only started this week, but he insisted on going with us. He also has a heavy French accent.

"I will go find her, you all continue on." We went through security and waited outside for a cab, and Annabeth and Mr. Robinson. **(A/N/ I have never been to an airport, I hope I am explaining this correctly.)**

"Ugh, where are they?? I wanna sit down, I have been standing for so long!" Charlie whined.

Calm down, Charlie, Annabeth is right there." Lisa said, half laughing at Charlie's pouting.

"Hey, Annabeth, what happened?" She had a scratch going down the side of her face, and her shirt was torn.

"Mr. Robinson was a manticore." She looked us all dead in the eyes before snapping her fingers. "You remember nothing."

As soon as she said that my memory changed. Mr. Robinson was a teacher, but he didn't come on the trip because he got sick.

Annabeth mumbled something under her breath like: "So glad Thalia taught me that trick." I wonder how Thalia is doing, I haven't seen her in forever.

"Alright, well lets grab a cab, hey that rhymed, anyway, we're going to head off to the hotel, be ready at 3:30 to go to the Empire State Building." Ms. Kelly said.

Ms. Kelly is the Greek teacher at our school. She has grey eyes just like Annabeth and her hair is always stuffed in a bun on the back of her head, but her hair is as blonde and curly as Annabeth's as well. If I didn't know any better, I would say they are mother and daughter. Ms. Kelly is a little loopy, as some would say. She knows more about Greek mythology than required, and her favorite goddess is Athena. I am not very sure of these things, they are all rumors. I don't take Greek, like Annabeth, I take Latin. It is a pretty boring class, but I guess I'm pretty good at it.

Anyway, when we got to the hotel, the girls and Ms. Kelly went to room 15 and Charlie and I went to room 14. Charlie slept as soon as his head hit the pillow, and I was texting Lisa, who was equally as bored as I was, the whole time. I tried to text Annabeth but she said she was 'reading', so I left her alone.

"It's 3:30, Huntington, get off your phone. It's time to explore NEW YORK!" He yelled the last part.

I put my phone in my backpack, and when we went into the hallway, the girls were already waiting for us.

"And we're off to the Empire State Building. Did you know it was originally built-" I zoned out as Ms. Kelly went on and on about the architecture and who built it and blah blah blah. Every once in a while Annabeth would interrupt her with another weird fact. This went on until the bus dropped us off next to the building.

 **{LINE BREAK}**

 **ANNABETH'S POINT OF VIEW. (BET YA WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT)**

Once we got into the building, I instantly recognized the guy at the front desk. It was the same guy it has always been: Robert Carter.

He looked up from his book, one of the Harry Potter books, and when he saw me started digging for the key we use to get to the 600th floor. He started a while ago just giving us the key instead of making us ask. It has something to do with 'powerful demigods attracting monsters' and what-not.

'Ms. Kelly', aka my mother, walked over to him and whispered something about how 'some of us are just posing as mortals and how we will try not to bring any monsters this time'.

Don't ask me why my mother is here, nor why she has been pretending to be my Greek teacher for the past few months, I don't know.

"Alright, kiddos, let us go to the top floor." Athena winked at me.

{LINE BREAK}

"You don't seem that interested, why?" Brad asked when 'Ms. Kelly' was explaining the architecture of the building for the 100th time.

"I just, I have been here many times before, and especially in this area. I have lots of really good and bad memories here." I explained. I really hoped he wasn't going to ask anymore questions.

The area outside of the Empire State Building is where the second Titian war occurred. Where Silena died. Where Lee, and Micheal died. Where I got stabbed with a poisoned knife. And I know it happened on Olympus, but where Luke died as well.

As we descended in the elevator, I couldn't help but think how different it is for demigods and mortals. How we go through loss and heartbreak, so the mortals don't have to. So that people like Brad, and Lisa and Charlie don't have to suffer what we have to suffer.

I truly worry about Brad. He is discovering to much. He found my dads celestial bronze weapons, and my box full of camp stuff. But Thalia showed me how to use the Mist, so it helps a lot.

Sadly this is my senior year, so this summer will be my last as a camper. Then Percy and I will go to New Rome for college, then, who knows. Maybe we'll move to Alaska. The land beyond the Gods.

"Alright, lets find a place to eat." 'Ms. Kelly'/my mother/Athena said as we exited the building. This is going to be a long week.

 **{LINE BREAK}**

 **A/N: I have never been in an airport before so I am sorry if that is all inaccurate. I have also never been to New York, so I apollogize for that. get it. APOLLOgize. Okay I'm sorry. NEXT CHAPTER IS MORE THAN LIKELY GOING TO BE IN BRAD'S POV..**

 **Farewell my fellow demigods**

 **I know that was bad just go with it.**


	10. Chapter 10- AthenaThe Big Plan

Annabeth's POV:

We went to a sandwich shop a few blocks away from the Empire State Building for lunch. 'Ms. Kelly' decided that because it was such a beautiful day outside, we should eat outside. The shop had an outside seating area with green and blue umbrellas, so we gave into her idea.

The weather was surprisingly nice for New York, I guess. Not too hot, but not too cold. A calm breeze as well. That particularly upset me because my hair would fly into my mouth when ever I tried to bite my sandwich.

"Annabeth, if you have a moment, dear, I would like to speak with you." Athena had a tone that said "I'm not asking, put down you sandwich, we need to talk."

"What did you do, Chase?" Charlie said sarcastically. I punched him lightly and playfully as I walked over to Athena, right out of ear shot of the mortals.

"Yes, mother?" I asked as Athena nodded in appreciation.

"Good, you have recognized me. Do you know why I am here as well?" Athena asked.

"I am not sure. Is it because of Mr. Thorne, because I already killed that Minotaur."

"No, dear. I am here to warn you."

"Warn me about what, exactly?"

"The boy. Annabeth, he is dangerous."

"Is this about Percy? Mom we have already talked about this!" Trust me we have, it was not pretty.

"No, the mortal, Annabeth. Brad Huntington. He is clear-sighted."

"But Thalia used the Mist on him already, and it worked. Also, I used it on him this morning and he forgotten it already, I'm sure."

"Mortals with the Mist, such a complicated subject. Annabeth, Thalia is experienced with Mist, she has great power with controlling it, but you only just started a few days ago. Since he is just mortal, manipulating the Mist will work on him, but not for long. His ability to see through our magical veil is only getting stronger. Soon enough the Mist won't work for him at all. He will see everything, some things even you won't see. Beware of him, Annabeth, something will happen with him, and you need to be warned. That is why I am here."

"Hold on. You said 'something will happen with him', is that 'something' bad, will I have anything to do with it?"

"I am afraid you must wait to find out. Now, we must go, the mortals are waiting."

Why must everything be like this? I had just finished the great prophecy. The Giant War is finally over and now I haven't gotten half-way through my last year of Highschool and my mother is here to warn me about one of my mortal friends.

Enough venting, Annabeth. You are a demigod, you will not be at peace, this is your life. Get used to it.

Anyway, we made our way back to the table. "Alright, seems as though our lunch plans got turned into dinner. Sorry about that." Athena was using her annoying 'mortal/tour guide' voice. "We're gonna head back to the hotel, call it a night. Lights out by 10:00, you little trouble makers. Get excited, though. Tomorrow we are having a free day! Just don't die or get lost because that will mean a lot of paper work. But I really could care less about a bunch of mortals." She whispered the last part. Quiet enough so only I could hear. I chuckled a bit, at my mothers sense of humor. I know those 'mortals' she was talking about were my friends, I laughed because normally the goddess of wisdom doesn't make many jokes.

We found our way back to the hotel and got into our separate boy/girls rooms. When 'Ms. Kelly' went to do who knows what, Lisa and I were left alone, which Lisa took to her advantage, of course.

"So, what did Ms. Kelly want to talk to you about." Lisa asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"I-uh- never returned 'The Odyssey', and she was asking about it." I was praying to my mother that she would believe me. I know what you are thinking, 'Annabeth, you trick and lie to monsters all the time, how is it that you can't do that now?'. I am not sure If you haven't noticed, but Lisa is a mortal, and she isn't as dull as some of the monsters I have dealt with. Lisa knows when I am lying, and that is a quality I am very envious of. Being able to read people like that is a hard skill, I grew into that because reading people could sometimes count for life or death in my case. But Lisa is just mortal, she kind of comes with being able to read emotions. A package deal maybe.

"Really, because I remember when you turned it in last Tuesday. We did it together, remember? So, Annabeth, why are you lying?" Lisa asked, as if she caught me lying about killing someone and she was the detective solving the crime.

"Oh, yeah well. Okay, just don't tell anyone because-uh- I am failing Greek and I need to take summer school for it." It was a really bad lie. I mean, and I hate to be modest but, me failing Greek is not something that would happen even if I tried. There must be some sort of god or goddess that helped me with this because she it seemed like she believed me.

"That really sucks, Chase, but if you really need it, I could always help you study. I'm not the best in that class, but I don't have to take summer courses. Crap, that was rude, I'm sorry-uh." She kept stuttering and apologizing, but she stopped when she saw me laughing at her. She started laughing, too, and for a moment everything was alright.

{LINE BREAK}

BRAD POV

I feel like a ninja. Or maybe a spy? Okay neither, really. More of like Americas Most Wanted Top 10 Dead or Alive people. My plan was dangerous, I've got to admit, but I can't stand to sit idle by and watch Annabeth live her life! I want-I need- to be apart of her life. Not just some guy she met in Highschool.

Anyway, today was our free day, so Annabeth was going to 'visit some friends', Ms. Kelly said she was 'going home', and Charlie and Lisa are going on a date, but they won't admit that. No one asked me what I was doing, which was fine by me. I probably would've spoiled my plan and been arrested right then and there, maybe. I am not sure how the law works.

I went to the bus station, waiting for the right one. Some thoughts raced over my mind. 'Maybe you shouldn't be doing this', 'What if someone caught you?', 'What if she found out?'. I shut out the voices. She won't find out, I won't get caught, and my plan is full proof.

I glance down at my hand to find the address still marked on my palm. I had a noticeable scar on my thumb from when I 'held hands' with Annabeth at the movies. Note to self: never take Annabeth to movies about spiders.

The night before I did a lot of research. Some seemed valuable, but once I read into it I realized she already knew about that. I'm talking about when Percy was on a country-wide man hunt, then it turns out Annabeth was there, too, along with a cripple, but they were just being held captive, so that wouldn't work.

Trust me, I have thought a lot about how to do this. My plan is the only working plan. The only way I can find real evidence. Annabeth will be mine and I lost my bus ticket. Wait, what? It was in my wallet? Oh, never mind I found it.

I got on the bus and sat in a window seat near the back. For a Tuesday morning in New York, the bus was quite empty, much to my pleasure.

The whole ride I spent looking at a picture. Of Annabeth, my favorite picture of Annabeth. Not just a picture of Annabeth, you creeps. Lisa, Charlie and I were in it with her as well. It was Lisa's birthday party, and Annabeth had shoved the entire cake in Lisa's face, we ended up having a cake war, where everyone ended up throwing cake at each other-mainly Lisa- and her mother banned us from her house forever. We were all covered in cake in the picture, but Annabeth looked beautiful. It was one of the only times I have seen her genuinely happy.

Before I knew it, the train had come to a stop and I grabbed my backpack and head off. I walked down the street rather quickly and halted when I had come to my destination. I entered the apartment building and passed the sleeping security guard at the front desk. I clicked the elevator button: UP. And slowly made my way up to Percy Jackson's apartment.

{LINE BREAK]

A/N: IMMM bAAACKK. Did you notice I was gone? Anyway. This chapter had explaining for Athena. Obvious foreshadowing, and WHAT IS BRAD DOING AT PERCYS APARTMENT!!!! I know exactly what he is doing at Percy's apartment, but you will find out next chapter. Ha ha, I am a mean author. Was anyone else shocked when they found out Brad is actually a mortal? Everyone in the reviews was like 'BRAD IS TOTALLY A DEMIGODS' HAHA I GOT YOU. Sorry but plot twists are fun for authors. Okay whatever bye

Farewell my fellow demigods

I know that was bad just go with it.


	11. Chapter 11- free Day

Just like at the movies, I have to have a plan. This one is 6 steps. And this will work, if my assumptions are correct. Sally Jackson-Blofis will be at work today. Paul Blofis has school to teach. And all I can do is pray Percy isn't home.

When I got out of the elevator, I walked down the hallways and found the correct apartment number.

 _Step 1: Note your surroundings_

No one seems to be coming out of their apartment, the elevators don't seem to have people piling out.

"Hello? Is this your apartment? Well, that would make you Mr. Percy Jackson, then?" An old lady seemed to appear out of no where, jiggling the keys into the lock of the apartment adjacent.

"Uh, yeah I'm Percy Jackson," I said nervously.

"Your mother has said much about you! Well, I had better get going, my kittens must be waiting, I have been gone all weekend. Bye, Percy, tell your mother I said hello." With that she closed the door to her home and I was alone again.

I let out a sigh of relief and went over my next step.

 _Step 2: Take inventory_

Let's see. My wallet, which only has my school ID and a few extra bucks for a bus ride back to the hotel. My keys, for when I get back home in San Fransisco, and a bobby pin, along with a paper clip. Don't ask about those last two, you'll find out soon enough.

 _Step 3: Get in_

I took out the bobby pin and the paper clip. Listen, I have never broken into someone's house before, so I really don't know how to do this, I'm just guessing this will work.

I tried the bobby pin first, but I didn't need to, the door was already unlocked. Alright...

I stepped in quickly and closed the door behind me. I checked every room, cautiously. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

The apartment was empty. I was alone. Even though I knew this, I still tried to keep quiet. I didn't question why the door was unlocked. I just thanked whoever forgot to lock it.

The walls had lots of pictures. A few of Percy when he was a child, although, there weren't many. Crap, I forgot to say the next step.

 _Step 4: Gather_

Okay, I already started that, kind of. Anyway, some of the picture, a lot actually, had Annabeth. Lots of Thalia, as well. Most of them were group shots of over 100 kids all wearing that orange camp shirt. Some of the pictures were groups of other kids with purple shirts. I went over to the bedrooms, and quickly found Percy's. It was distinguishable because it was a mess.

His nightstand didn't have much, but it did catch my eye for some reason. He didn't have a phone charger anywhere. His alarm was set for 6:30, as well. Under his nightstand was a shoebox. Just like Annabeth's, it had his camp stuff in it.

He had mainly pictures. One specific picture, although.

It was of him and Thalia. Lots of other girls from ages 12-16 were in the background with angry faces. Percy was kissing Thalia on the cheek and she was laughing, but also pushing him away. This was perfect. If I show this picture to Annabeth she will see that Percy is cheating on her, then I will comfort her, she will be mine.

Screw not stealing another mans girl. Annabeth will be mine.

 _Step 5: Get out_

I put the box back, but not before putting the picture in my wallet. I left the apartment exactly how I found it and stepped outside closing the door.

 _Step 6: Don't get caught_.

I heard laughter coming from the elevator. I hid behind a wall as they were coming my direction. Two figures walked over to Jackson's door. I recognized them as Leo and Jason. They opened the door and stepped inside.

What were they doing at Percy apartment? No one is home. How did they know it would be open? My brain shut down when I realized that I just saw two teenage boys with bloody cuts all over their body walk into Percy's house. WHY WERE THEY COVERED IN CUTS? I want answers, and I will stop at nothing to get them. But for now...

I walked over to the elevators and started my journey back to the hotel. My mind still buzzing from everything that was happening. Leo and Jason looked like they got in a fight, not with each other, but those scratches could be from finger nails or knives, a blade of some sort. But why? Why are they getting into fights with people who have weapons? It is all too frustrating. I decided to give up and look back at the picture.

The bus came into view and I hopped on, only getting an aisle seat in the front this time. I noticed somethings about the picture that I hadn't noticed before. All the girls in the background were wearing matching clothes, and they all had a quiver half empty or empty of arrows. And at their side, a bow. Thalia matched them, too. Percy had battle armor and a bronze-or what looked like bronze-sword in hand. They were all covered in cuts and scars as well. The sky was overcast and they were standing next to a pine tree up on a hill. Behind them looked like a war zone, but after a war. Some people were sitting holding their head, others were hugging each other for dear life, lots were crying. A few people were on stretchers being pulled away. What is going on? These people are insane. I have to talk to Annabeth about this.

{LINE BREAK}

That night when everyone came back from their free day. Ms. Kelly hadn't come back yet, so Charlie and Lisa were alone in my room. I was forced to be with Annabeth. Perfect.

"Annabeth, I have to show you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

I took the picture out of my wallet and handed it to her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, but her eyes were also brimming with tears.

"I think Percy is cheating on you with Thalia." I said.

Annabeth started laughing. "Brad, Thalia and Percy are cousins, and Thalia's... religion doesn't allow her to date any guys."

"Well, then why is Percy kissing her cheek?"

"In celebration, Brad. Where did you find this, anyway?" She asked, her tone getting serious.

"It fell out of Percy's wallet when he left for New York last week" I lied, my voice getting quiet.

She nodded, skeptically.

My plan, breaking into Percy's house was all a total waste. Maybe tomorrow I can go back, look for more pictures. Or...

My new plan is already perfect. Annabeth will be mine. It's full proof

{LINE BREAK}

A/N;?/ SHUT UP BRAD, YOU SAY THAT ALL YOUR PLANS ARE FULL PROOF. this chapter was fun. Btw the girls in the picture are the Hunters, and they're all pissed that Percy is kissinG Thalia, even if its on the cheek. That picture was after the Second Giant war. And the people hugging were supposed to be Jason and Piper comforting each other for Leo's 'death'.

Leo and Jason were fighting a Hellhound and an Emposi(how do you spell those?) anyway why does brad have so many plans? Just give up already.

fare well my fellow demigods and all your demigodlishness.


	12. Chapter 12- Another Free Day, suspicious

Annabeth's POV

Turns out 'Ms. Kelly' didn't have many other ideas because she gave us another free day.

The last thing that I wanted was to fight a stupid monster, but of course, the Fates decided otherwise.

Thalia was leaving, again, for a very long time with the Hunters. They were trying to find a monster that has been missing ever since the Giant War, but they couldn't talk about it. She wouldn't have much of a break for a very long time, so this was our goodbye. Perfect timing, as well. Maybe my mother planned it that way, who knows.

"So, Annie, this is your last chance, you can still join the Hunters. Granted, you will never be lieutenant as long as I am alive, but you would still be a great addition!" Thalia punched me in the arm playfully.

"I would love to," I say sarcastically, "but, I am stuck with Seaweed Brain over here." Percy turned at the mention of his nickname.

"What do you mean 'stuck with me'?" He said mock hurt. We both laughed at him.

The other Hunters were staring at the boys with death glares, except Thalia. Artemis could bear Jason, she accepted Percy, I am not sure what she though of Frank, but I know she hates Leo. Even though he doesn't hit on any Hunters anymore, thanks to Calypso, the girls still don't forget their first exchange with the Latino elf.

Everyone came to say good-bye to Thalia. A few campers joined the Hunt before their big quest, so they were also saying good-bye to their friends, as well. Some of the girls are millennia old, and their only, living, friends were in the Hunt. That is one reason I would never want to be immortal. Out-living everyone. Watching your family and friends grow old, while you stay the same age, never changing.

On that happy note, we said our dues and the Hunters vanished in the forests of New York. For my free-day, I decided to visit camp. I know I had just seen everyone earlier this month, but I wanted to be at camp. Is that weird? I don't care.

"Hey, wanna walk around town for a while?" Percy grabbed my hand as we walked away from the woods. I nodded my head and we both raced to Thalia's tree. I won.

{LINE BREAK}

"What are you saying you 'don't like pizza'?" I asked, completely shocked.

"No, no. I like pizza, I love blue pizza." He said with a smirk.

We had been walking around New York for about an hour. We pretended to be tourists by going to every popular place in the area, even though we both kind of grew up here. Well, he was born here. I lived here ever since I was about seven. Then I moved back to Virginia, then California, it's kinda complicated.

Anyway, we were having a wonderful time being two compltely-in-love-annoying-cliche-teenagers wandering around New York when Mr. Smarty Pants decided we should take a shortcut through some shady alleyway. "It will get us there faster."

"We aren't going anywhere." I said as he pulled me into the alley anyway.

Out of habit, I reached behind me for my dagger. When I felt the familiar feel of the leather hilt I let out a breath. When I dropped my dagger into Tartarus, Dameson gave me a drakon bone sword. I love that sword, and use it always in battle, but the Mist could make it look like I have a baseball bat strapped to my waist, or a gun. I really don't want to be put in mortal jail, or stopped by a police officer everywhere I go, so I had the Hephaestus cabin make me a special dagger. Okay, it's not special, per say, but it is one-of-a-kind and that is what I was hoping for, not just 'some dagger'. A special weapon, my weapon.

I really wished we would've just stayed at the bus station right outside of the alleyway. That way, I wouldn't have to fight a stupid monster. It was a telekhine. Sorry. They were telekhines. Four of them to be exact. Without even saying anything, the two of us agreed on a plan: you take two, I take two.

Percy took out Riptide, I got my dagger ready. The four charged at once. I seemed like they planned the same thing. Two of them came towards me, the other two went to Percy.

I jabbed the first one in the stomach and he turned to dust. The other one was behind me. I quickly turned and slashed, cutting into the guy from his shoulder to his opposite hip.

I sheathed my dagger, Percy capped Riptide. "How about we catch that bus?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." We grabbed each other's hands and laced fingers. If only he knew that even that slight touch made my arm feel like it was being electrocuted. In the best way.

I looked up as we walked in the direction we came from and froze. Standing in front of me, completely shell shocked, was Brad Huntington.

I knew we couldn't use the Mist on him, just like we can't use the Mist on Rachel, or Sally Jackson.

Logically thinking, we did the smartest thing and just ignored him. Pretended he wasn't there and we didn't just kill those monsters.

"What just happened." His eyes were wide and bloodshot, like he hasn't blinked in five minutes.

"Hey, what's up Brad?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"You-you just...and he.. what.."

"Are you okay, Huntington? Maybe we should take you back to the hotel, you look like you've seen a ghost."I know, the plan is stupid because Brad isn't stupid. The only person who could possibly use the Mist to make this mortal believe he didn't see what he just saw is Hectate, and I don't think she'd be up for it.

Percy, Brad and I got on the bus and made our way to the hotel, praying he thought he was going insane, and he won't start asking to many questions I can't answer. The best thing we could do was hope he imagined it all. And I could tell that he was thinking he imagined it all.

That was the cool thing about reading people. Like I know Charlie and Lisa both like each other, a lot. And I know Brad has had crush on me for forever. Especially when he tried to hold my hand in the movies. Poor guy. I think I might of bruised and made his hand bleed. That is what he gets, though. He tried to make me think that Percy is cheating on me. With Thalia. That was kind of funny. I wish I could squeeze the living Hades out of his hand again. Or bop him upside the head. But, he is a mortal. And I can't hurt a mortal, unless the mortal is trying to kill me.

Brad was holding his head in his hands and rocking back and forth the whole ride. He was sitting in the middle of Percy and I. I got the window seat and Percy had the aisle. We got a lot of weird looks from strangers, but I gave them a quick glare and they turned around swiftly. Percy and I had a silent conversation. We agreed to talk to Brad and let him tell us what he saw, then tell him he was imagining it all, hopefully he would agree and let it rest. But, with our luck that will never happen, so we would have to just go from there.

I didn't dare to tell Percy about what Brad did. Accusing him of cheating. If I did, Brad would not only be insane, but he would be insane and dead. Roaming around in the Fields of Asphodel. I know its harsh to think that he'll end up there, but he hasn't killed anyone, that I know of, so Fields of Punishment is out, and he hasn't saved the world a few times, or done anything that would get him into Elysium. He is just kind of-living. As most people do.

The bus came to a stop and we basically dragged Brad off and into the doors of the hotel. He kept tripping over his own feet as we made our way onto the elevator.

"Which floor?" Percy asked.

"3"

"Monsters. You guys killed monsters." Brad mumbled under his breath.

"Brad, are you sure you're okay? Did you eat anything suspicious? Because there weren't any monsters, we didn't kill any monsters." That was partly true. We didn't kill them, we sent them to Tartarus.

"Maybe I did imagine it, but I need to sleep, or I will go insane. Sleep will help. I like sleep." I am not sure if he was exhausted from trying to think so hard about what he saw or maybe he was drunk, which would be helpful given that when he woke he wouldn't remember a thing, but he sounded pretty out of it.

Percy helped me put Brad in his room, after having to fish through his pockets for the key. Then the Seaweed Brain stayed with me until Lisa came back, then as he was saying bye my mother walked in.

"Percy. What are you doing here." The whole 'Ms. Kelly' voice was gone.

"Saying goodbye, my lady, uh bye." As Percy left he looked at me with a face that said "What the Hades is she doing here?". He basically ran out, terrified of Athena. I would be too if I had been threatened to be turned into various animals by her.

My brain kept worrying about Brad. What if he didn't believe us when we tell him he imagined it all. What if we were caught on video security camera from a nearby store? What if? Let's just say I didn't get much sleep after that.

{LINE BREAK}

Brads POV

I think I might actually be going insane. I really hope I don't end up in a mental hospital because that would ruin my chances with Annabeth.

But, Percy and Annabeth killed four monsters, perfectly, might I add, in that alleyway. I don't know if it's just my mind playing tricks, but something happened. Something happened.

I pretended to go to sleep after the two dropped me off in my room, but after all that? I don't think I will sleep for days. There is no logical explanation for this. Except..

No, that was years ago. You see, when I was a lot younger, I used to see monsters. Lots of them, everywhere. All the time. Everyone said it was my imagination. But then I kept seeing them. Kids don't continue to imagine monsters under their bed when they get into middle school. So my father got me a therapist. Eventually she moved into the spare bedroom so that she would be at my assistance, always. I had no friends. Who would want to hang out with a 13 year old kid who swore the librarian was a demon, or that the new kid was half goat. So eventually my father took me to a mental doctor, I was given medication and everything was fine. When I turned 15 I stopped taking the medication. The monsters stopped showing themselves and my mind was okay. I transferred schools and made new friends. This is the first time I have seen a monster since. That is why I reacted that way.

That is why I swear Annabeth and Percy are hiding something big.

{LINE BREAK}

A/N: does anyone read the authors notes? Anyway, long chapter, kind of, makes up for updating late, sorrry... don't you worry, brad will still go through with his stupid little plan. Also WE HIT 100 REVIEWS holy cannoli. I remember jumping up and down when I hit 20 reviews. I'm glad you guys like sharing your opinion and threats to Brad. Continue that as well. I think its funny when you guys threaten Brad. Or laugh cause you know how much deep schist he's in..

Farewell and all that demigodlishness

I know that was bad just go with it


	13. Chapter 13- Brad you are so dead

Annabeth's POV

Of course. The last free day of this trip before we do some tour of a museum and I get sick. No, not just sick, I got the flu. Don't get me wrong, I love museums and all that, but this is Manhattan, I've seen everything here. The main reason I came on this trip was to get a break. A break from school, a break from my parents. My step-mother Helen still believes I am attracting monsters, trust me, she's nice and for once I know that she really loves me. But she doesn't trust my 'demigod' scent. And my father is disappointed that I am going to New Rome for college instead of following in his footsteps in Harvard. And of course, I also came here because of Percy. I have spent a lot of time with him on our free days.

But now I'm sick, and I'm stuck with Brad, who offered to take care of me. He is very sweet, I just hope he understands that we are just friends, nothing more. In fact, he is my best mortal friend. I know he is trying to get me to break up with Percy, after the whole 'cheating on me with Thalia' thing, it was kind of obvious. I really appreciate our friend ship, so I hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid to jeopardize it because of a silly crush. But, the Fates didn't agree.

Brad's POV

Annabeth is sick with the flu, so I jumped in, like the good guy I am, and offered to help take care of her. She said she doesn't need any help, but what kind of future boyfriend would I be if I wandered around while Annabeth is sick at the hotel sneezing her brains out. She had to take a lot of different cough medicines (I told her it wasn't safe, don't point your fingers at me), so she was kinda woozy. After everyone left, every one being 3 people, Annabeth and I were alone.

"Hey, you should sleep, it will let the virus wear off faster, or something." I shut off my phone and turned to her.

"Actually, I am not tired, so the virus has to stay awake with me." She gave me a lopsided grin.

Remember when I said she was a little woozy? Make that a lot woozy, if she wasn't running a high fever, you could of thought she was drunk.

"So what do you wanna do then-"

"Truth or dare." She cut me off.

"With just two people? Alright, you start."

"Okay, truth or dare?" She asked

"Truth," I said confidently.

"I truth you to tell me your deepest darkest secret" She wiggled her eye brows up and down.

I love you.

"I don't have one, you know everything about me, Chase." She eyed me suspiciously as if she was expecting a specific answer. "Truth or dare, Annie-Beth, Annabeth." I corrected my self.

"Dare."

This went on for a long time, and half way through we had to promise that what happens in that hotel room stays in that hotel room.

"I'm tired" She rung out the last word longer.

"Then go to sleep, you dolt." I playfully insulted her.

"I am not a dolt. I am a daughter of-" She caught herself, as if she was about to say something wrong, "-my parents. And I'll have you know, my mother was a genius-so I have heard." She crossed her arms in mock hurt.

"Hey, I thought you never met your mother?"

"I have met her many times. Once she gave me a gift, another time she asked a favor of me, which I completed for her, exceptionally well." She kept her arms crossed.

"What was this favor? Grabbing milk?" I joked.

"Something along the lines of that, yeah. Have you ever met your mother?"

"No, well, I guess, when I was born. But, after she left, I guess she lost interest, for all I know she could be dead."

"I'm sure you'll meet her one day." She didn't say it out of pity. She sounded thoroughly convinced. That is one of the things I love about Annabeth Chase. And that is why I couldn't take it any more. My plan was stupid and I though I could never go through with it, but I have to. It's now or never, this is my last chance.

So I did it. I kissed her. Full on the lips. It felt like floating.

{LINE BREAK}

A/N/ HOLY CANNOLI I AM SORRY, BUT I REALLY LIKE MAKING YOU ALL WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT ANNABETH DOES. I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT. The end of the story is coming soon. OH NO. But after this, I don't think our beloved Annie would want to hang with Brad anymore. And I feel like if I kept going for a lot more time, the story would get boring, but I have an amazing new story coming soon to a theatre near you! It's great.

I AM GOING TO UPDATE TOMORROW, SO YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT TO LONG.

Fare well and all that demigodlishness.

I know that was bad just go with it.


	14. Chapter 14- Oops, he's unconscious

Annabeth's POV

This was not what I was expecting. Everything was going fine. Okay, his actions weren't all that much of a surprise because I knew he had a crush. I only suspected it at first, but when he accused Percy of cheating, I knew what he was up to. I know I keep bringing up how he accused Percy of cheating, but Percy would never in a million life times try something like that, especially with Thalia. They're practically cousins! If we used DNA on the godly side, that is. But that would also mean that Percy is my first cousin one removed, and I really don't want to think that.

Anyway, like I said, everything was fine, we were just talking. Then he kissed me. His lips were hard and cold, ruff and persistent. Nothing like Percy's kisses. His were warm and soft and felt like a million volts of electricity were pumping through my veins, forget butterflies, a full orchestra twirled around in my stomach when Percy kisses me. But Brad? More of like all the blood leaves my body making me die a painful death.

I decided to have a bit of fun. Don't stare at me, I was loopy on cough medicine drugs. I pulled his shirt closer to me with my fist. He softly hummed under his breath. It wasn't a make out. It hadn't lasted longer than 3 seconds. He didn't move his hands, which proved either he didn't want to get sick, or he has had no experience. Frankly, when I first met him, I thought he was gay.

Okay sorry, I'm getting off track. Anyway my other hand lay to my side forming a fist.

Then I clocked him. I knew it would leave a nasty bruise as soon as my knuckles connected his jaw. A smug smile drew on my lips. I didn't want to seem so proud of what I did, but I couldn't help it.

It only took a second to realize Percy was standing in the door way with my 'prescriptions'. It was ambrosia. He dropped the bag and gripped Brad by the back of his collar, leading him to the wall on the far side of the room.

NARRATORS POV.

Percy made a fist with his hand and dug his forearm onto Brad's neck, forcefully shoving him against the wall.

"What were you doing." Percy said through gritted teeth. His expression was angry, and slightly annoyed, as if he had to battle the Minotaur again.

"W-what?" Brad asked, clearly confused and disoriented. Having been kissing the supposed girl of his dreams to be punched in the jaw then pinned to the wall by her angry boyfriend.

"I asked you a question. What were you just doing to my girlfriend, I want you to say it." Percy kept his voice angry and intimidating, yet terrifyingly calm.

Annabeth sat crosslegged on the bed. After Percy had pinned Brad she moved and got the bag of ambrosia and was munching on it like popcorn and the scene before her was a show. She was tense, scared her boyfriend might take it to far.

Brad glanced at her, searching for an answer, but she just shrugged. Brad could feel Percy's hot breath on his face, like a reminder he was about to die. "I-I kissed.. her?" He said it like a question. Brad was shaking with anticipation, not the good kind, and fear. Percy tightened his jaw and connected his fist to Brad's face, making everything go black.

"Percy! You could of just bruised him up a bit, why'd you have to knock him out?" She never got an answer, instead she got the greatest kiss she's had in a lifetime. Percy kissed her like he was begging her lips to forget the feeling of Brad's touch on hers, it worked wonders.

She reluctantly pushed him off, to both of their dismay. "Sorry, I can get a little protective. I guess you already knew that, though. Since we've been friends for years, and-"

"It's your fatal flaw, Percy. And its okay. Just, next time, maybe don't knock out the competition with one swing." She cut him off.

"Oh, so now were competing?," He said with a smirk "Huh? Given the fact that he's unconscious, I'm gonna say that I won that competition." He said, the smirk never leaving his face, and his fists pounding the air.

"I think you're forgetting that the unconscious one is still lying on the floor, and Lisa and Charlie could be back any second." As if one queue the door slammed open, hitting the wall with a thud.

"Holy Hephaestus, we got a dead guy on the floor!" Leo was standing their with Piper, they came to visit Annabeth and bring her food. Though he would never admit it, Leo is still afraid of the grey-eyed girl, only a little, though.

"Did you guys think he was a monster or something? Cause, clearly something went wrong." Piper asked.

"Brad kissed Annabeth, now you need to help me hide the body." Percy said as Annabeth swatted his arm.

"He kissed you? I know the rule about not hurting mortals, but I want to send this kid to Tartarus." Piper couldn't take her eyes off Brad, like she was murdering him with her eyes.

"Was he any good in a fight." Leo asked, sitting in the arm chair next to the bed.

"No idea, I knocked him out with the first hit." Percy high fived Leo.

"How are we gonna fix this?" Annabeth asked.

"Easy, I got some shovels we could use." Leo suggested.

"We need to wake him up somehow, before the others get back." Annabeth said, ignoring Leo's comment.

"Just give him some ambrosia." Leo said.

"He's a mortal, he'll burn up." Annabeth mocked.

"Exactly," Leo winked with finger guns.

"Why don't we start with just getting him in the bed, then he can wake up naturally, and hopefully remembers all of this. I don't want him kissing you again." Piper warned.

"You sound like an over protective boyfriend." Annabeth kidded.

"I just don't want anything coming in between my favorite demigod couple," Piper mumbled.

"Beauty Queen, your Aphrodite is showing!" Leo mocked.

"What about Jason, shouldn't you and him be your favorite couple?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but I think he loves you more than me." Piper kidded.

"Jason's my bro!"

"You threw a brick at his head and knocked him out."

"Hey, he never went unconscious." Percy pointed a finger at Piper.

"Let's just get this guy up." Piper muttered. The four of them picked up Brad and carried him to the bed. Annabeth was feeling much better, thanks to the ambrosia. They decided to leave him there to sleep and go get lunch.

"I can't believe he hasn't woken up yet. It was just one punch." Piper wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Actually, to get him off of her Annabeth clocked him." Percy smiled.

"It was fear mixed with adrenaline, plus the impact of the punch in the head, he'll be out for a while, I believe." Annabeth answered.

"Stop being all smarty pants, lets just say he's a weakling and is dead. I like it better that way." Leo said as he drew a fake mustache on Brad's face with a sharpie marker. Everyone knew he shouldn't be doing that, but no one tried to stop him. Once he finished he capped the marker and put it in his tool belt. "Lunch?"

"Lunch."

{LINE BREAK}

The four friends went to a cafe that was fairly close to the hotel. Halfway through, Annabeth got a phone call. After the Giant War, Leo got really busy in the Forges, it was the first time he could actually build and fix things in there, and miraculously found how to fix mortal cellphones without the whole 'monsters radar' thing.

"Hello?" Annabeth shushed everyone at the table.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's me Brad, I just woke up in your bed, and I have no idea what is going on, and my face hurts. Do you remember?"

"Yes, if I can remember correctly, you kissed me, and I know you know about Percy, and how he's my boyfriend."

"He's not good for you Annabeth."

"Will you shut up? Please, it was one thing to accuse him of cheating-"

"WHAT" Percy sat up, but Piper and Leo pulled him down because half the restaurant was staring at them.

"-but you kissed me anyway, then I punched you, and then Percy took his turn and knocked you out. Remember now?" Leo started slow clapping for her. Piper put her hand on Leo's to make him stop.

"I'm not going to give up on you, Annabeth. I will fight Percy, if that is what it takes." He hung up.

"What'd he say?" Piper asked.

"He challenged Percy to a fight over me." Annabeth answered.

"Idiot. He got knocked unconscious after one throw. A full fight? He'll probably die after a few hits. Hades, I could probably beat him." Leo announced.

"I should make a poster." Piper decided.

"Let's just wander around for a bit, I don't feel like talking about this anymore." Annabeth lead them to the sidewalk, after paying, of course.

{LINE BREAK}

A/N/ Do you think Brad will beat Percy in a fight? I had way to much fun with this chapter. I really hope this meets to all your standards.

Btw if youre a sane human then you would never continue hitting someone if they went unconscious, and Percy is protective, but he's a sweetheart, who plays fair. I didn't want him to kill Brad, though that would of been fun.

Fare well and all that demigodlishness.


	15. ChaPter15- I'm sorry

Annabeth POV

Don't ask me how we got here, cause it's all much of a blur.

Percy accepted the fight against Brad saying "I don't have anything much better to do". Which I responded by punching him in the arm.

Everyone came. Half of Camp Half Blood came to watch Percy beat a mortal senseless. Brad showed up with no audience of his own, given that he didn't know anyone in New York, except Charlie and Lisa who are no where to be found. I have a feeling Brad feels pretty out-of-it, he just woke up from being unconscious a few hours ago. Percy told me how he kind of wished Brad didn't pass out so fast, because he wanted to pound his face in some more. I can understand, I want to pound his face some more, too, but for now that will be left for Percy, I guess.

Travis said that because it is a fight over me, he didn't want it to just be fists and blood, so he added a surprise in the beginning.

"Alright," Travis got everyone's attention. "We don't want to much blood, or anyone going to the police station, so let's have some fun first."

All the demigods surrounded the two boys in an alleyway. Very cliche, I know.

"You both want Annie-Annabeth to be your lovely girlfriend, I'm guessing," Travis said with a smirk, "so lets see who knows her the best, TRIVIA."

"What?" Brad looked angry, "Look, I just want to smash Percy's face, none of this trivia bullish-"

"Watch the language" Someone yelled in the back.

"Just play fair, then we can get this over with." Percy said.

"Alright, lets start. What is Annabeth's favorite color?" Travis held a piece of notebook paper with his questions and my answers on it.

"Grey" Brad said immediately.

"Sea-green" Percy smirked.

"Ding-ding, Percy, one point for Kelp Head." Travis used Conners arm as a scoreboard.

Let me just inform you that I had nothing do to with this. I did not agree with the stupid fight, nor the trivia part. Don't get me wrong, I love trivia, just not this kind.

The other demigods stayed quiet. I could tell they didn't want to be watching this, but they stayed for the fight that was soon to come.

"Favorite romance movie?"

"The Notebook?" Brad flinched.

"Roman Holiday, 1950's movie, starring Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck." Percy smirked. A few demigods laughed because we told them the story of when we met the two stars. Kind of.

"Okay, come on start fighting each other or I'll take you both myself." Clarrise yelled.

"No hard feelings?" Percy said as Brad took his first swing.

Narrators POV

Brad threw the first punch at Percy's head, which backfired because Percy ducked, quickly.

Travis backed off and the demigods started cheering.

Percy used his leg to trip Brad, bringing him down. Brad quickly gripped Percy's ankle tripping him to the floor. Brad got up and brushed his shoulders off, being the douchebag that he is. Percy elbowed him in the neck sending him to his knees. Percy swiftly took Brads shirt into his hand bringing Brad close to his face. He used his free hand to hit Brad's jaw where Annabeth previously bruised.

"Never touch my girlfriend again. Got it?" Percy threw Brad to the ground where he contorted in pain. Percy walked over to Annabeth where she was trying to not watch by covering her face with Pipers shoulder.

"I love you, but don't ever do that again, okay? Beating a mortal senseless isn't the way to solve things. But, thank you." Annabeth didn't agree with how Percy handled the situation, because, clearly, it wasn't a fair fight.

The demigods started filing out of the alley, all chatting about the fight previous.

"Nice mustache!" Leo yelled as he turned the corner. Everyone left, but Annabeth stayed behind, just for a minute. She didn't want to help him, but she just needed to know he wasn't dead.

Brad started coughing, and Annabeth let out a sigh of relief and started walking out of the alleyway to find her friends.

"Annabeth, wait." Brad called, he was now sitting on the floor, instead of laying.

"What do you want now Brad?" She asked coldly.

"I love you."

She did a double take. LOVE. He LOVED her.

"I apologize, but can you stop being a dick for once and realize what you are doing? Percy is my boyfriend. I want him to be my boyfriend. You think that my telling me you love me, it is going to make me want to jump in your arms and leaves Percy? Because if you do, you are sadly mistaken. Please take your stupid pride and leave me alone." Annabeth turned and walked out, leaving Brad alone, sitting on the cold floor of the New York alley.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to himself. "I'm so sorry."

He wasn't weak, or so he believed, but Brad felt tears forming in his eyes.

 _I started this,_ he though to himself _, this is all my fault._

LINE BREAK

A/N/ HOw was that? I am really not good with fighting scenes, and this chapter was short, but I couldn't think of much else to put.

Fare well my guys and all that demigodlishness.


	16. Authors note- I'm desperate

**authors note.**

 **I already wrote this, but my phone decided to delete the entire thing, great, right?**

 **Anyway.**

 **The next chapter will be the last. Because I can't think of much else to do with Brad. He just got beaten senseless. Then pretty much told to f* off by Annabeth.**

 **If you can think of anything I can do with this story, go ahead and tell me, please. I don't want it to end this early, but I can't think of anything besides the ending I have though of, which I won't tell you. No spoilers. I'm not sure how to work the whole PM thing, so just write it in the reviews.**

 **I have an idea for another story, but I won't start it until I finish this one.**

 **Alright, well, time for sign off.**

 **Farewell and all that demigodlishness**

 **I know that was bad, just go with it.**


	17. NO ENDING YET

**Hello there! I am not ending this story!! Someone suggested something and it is a bit cliche, but I am going to do it because it seems fun and will give me lots more fun chapters to write, since I really don't want to end it yet! Ok, since I am feeling kind, NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW! I'm very excited, this will be fun.**

 **Farewell and all that demigodlishness**


	18. Chapter 16- WHAT?

Narrators POV

"No, no, no, this cannot be happening, Athena told me he was just a clear sighted mortal!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Wait, Athena's here?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, she's pretending to be Ms. Kelly, the Greek teacher at school." Annabeth answered.

"Ironic."

"But, like I said, she told me he was just a clear-sighted mortal!" Annabeth yelled at no one in particular.

"Annabeth," Piper said, in a soothing tone, trying to calm the daughter of Athena, "maybe she lied."

That idea hit Annabeth like a truck. Why? Why would she lie to Annabeth, especially about something like him being a demigod.

"Can someone please explain what is going on here?" Brad raised his hand, trying to calm the group.

Piper and Percy dropped Annabeth off at her hotel room. Only to find Brad waiting. Before any of them had a chance to say a word, Brad was claimed. He was a demigod. Son of-

"You're a demigod," Percy interrupted her thoughts, "Okay, Greek gods and goddesses are real and sometimes they have children with mortals which creates demigods-"

"Woah"

"For example I'm the son of Poseidon, Annabeth's mother is Athena, and Piper's mother is Aphrodite, your godly mother is-"

"None of that, Percy, Annabeth, we need to get him to camp, we can explain it on the way." Piper interrupted.

"My mother is a Greek goddess." Brad was staring at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes, the goddess of-"

"Leo can drive us, he has the truck." Annabeth hung up the phone and everyone gathered their stuff and headed out of the door.

"That would explain all the monsters." Brad whispered.

"I wonder why he wasn't claimed until now?" Annabeth asked.

"Same reason Leo and I weren't claimed until we were: no idea." Piper pressed the down button as they waited for the doors to open.

"Well, that was just in time for the prophecy, I certainly hope he's not in any upcoming prophecies." Annabeth muttered.

The elevator dinged and the four of them got on, waiting for the doors to open in the lobby.

Strangely enough, the elevator was playing a specific song that had lots to do with pino coladas, and dancing in the rain.

"Wow, this is certainly giving me deja vu." Annabeth murmured.

"Unfortunately." Percy stared at the floor with his eye brows furrowed, as if trying to forget bad memories.

The doors opened after a few more uncomfortable seconds. Annabeth was surprised it wasn't even more awkward, given that the two boys had a fist fight only a few hours ago.

"Wait, where are you taking me." Brad got out of his initial shock.

"Camp. Camp Half Blood." Piper opened the doors to the lobby and stepped outside, with the rest on her trail.

"Isn't that the camp for people with ADHD and dyslexia, I have neither of those." Brad said.

"Two things. One, you told me you had both of those and two, its a camp for demigods." Annabeth counted them off on her fingers.

"Look." Piper pointed to a truck that was parked on the other side of the street. "That's our ride."

The four crossed the street and made their way to the truck. Leo was inside blasting what could only be lame pop songs.

"Leo!" Piper yelled "Let us in, unlock the truck."

He pressed a button and the car made a click sound. Percy slid the door open and the demigods piled in the back.

"Welcome aboard the Leo Train, where to mi amigos?" Leo turned down the music.

"To Camp Half Blood." Piper exclaimed.

{LINE BREAK}

"So, this is my cabin?" Brad said pointing to his mothers dedicated cabin.

"Yeah unless your mother isn't-" Will (Solace) was cut off by the conch horn. "That means dinner, come on, I'll show you the dinning pavilion."

{LINE BREAK}

Brad's POV

So many things have happened today. First, I kissed Annabeth, it was amazing, she punched me, then so did Percy, I blacked out, I fought Percy, now I find out I'm a demigod? My mother is a goddess? I guess she kind of had a reason to leave me. Huh.

I met a horse-man named Chiron, I met a GOD, Dionysus, I met some of my brothers and sisters as well. They terrify me. I got to pick out a weapon, I chose a really big sword, it is kind of heavy and isn't balanced, but it looks really cool. Tomorrow I get to start training, but I hope I don't have to be with my cabin members all day because I feel like I would die or be killed. Or just kill myself.

Warning: if you ever find out you are a demigod, prepare yourself for the orientation film, its... shocking.

Turns out Percy is kind of a legend here. I mean people just can't seem to shut up about him. Like he saved the world or something. Annabeth is popular as well, seems as though she is the oldest camper. A lot of people are scared of her, some what. I'm not scared of her, she is my girlfriend after all. Okay she isn't my girlfriend, but do you really think I was going to give up that easily? Do you remember who my mother is? Percy is a demigod as well. Maybe someday he could die in battle and Annabeth will come to me. Or I could just kill him and blame it on a monster. That might be a little to extreme.

We were sitting by the campfire after dinner, singing weird songs about how your grandma puts on her armor for battle? The Apollo cabin played the guitar and everyone sang with them, as we did so, the fire got brighter and higher. We eventually decided on a small game of Dare or Dare, stupid, I know, one of the kids from the Ares cabin dared Leo to jump in the fire. He did. It was also very terrifying, but, strangely enough, he was fine.

"Alright, calm down campers, I would like to introduce a new camper: Brad Huntington." Chiron introduced me.

Crickets and silence. You could hear a pin drop. No one said a word. Apparently someone let out about my 'encounter' with Percy earlier.

"Alright, then. Brad, I assume you've been claimed already?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, he has, we were there. It was interesting, to say the least. His mother likes to show off a bit." Annabeth interfered, that earned a few laughs from some campers.

"Head back to your cabins, lights out in 30 minutes." Chiron trotted off into the Big House.

This was going to be a long summer or whatever

{LINE BREAK}

A/n/ No Brad is not Aphrodite or Ares. It's his mother guys, she SCARES HIM. Hint hint. Happy Fourth of July to my American guys. Why would Athena lie???? Find out next time on Total Drama Island. Was I the only one who watched that show? Yes. Okay.

OH! It's not Nemesis either.

Farewell and all that demigodlishness.


	19. Chapter 17- it's for a prank

**A/N/ why does everyone think that his mother is Artemis, SHES A MAIDEN GODDESS WHO DOESNT HAVE KIDS BECAUSE OF HER OATH. You people should know this, and if you didn't now you do.** **200 REVIEWS?!? YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING!!! THANK UU. O** **kay enough: here's this chapter.**

{LINE BREAK}

Nike.

That's my mother, if you were wondering. Also my favorite shoe brand. Not really, but I have to say that or my siblings will kill me. That's not an exaggeration. Like I said earlier, they are terrifying.

My first week at camp was... intense. To say the least. Sword fighting lessons were very difficult because my sword was very heavy, but it is also very scary so the monsters will just back away in fear of my awesome sword! I started learning Greek, but it was quite difficult because like I said earlier I am not dyslexic like the others, so it its just like learning any new language: hard.

I still haven't made friends, because no one wants to be friends with the guy who tried to get in the way of Percy and Annabeth, apparently they are the camps favorite couple. Don't ask.

My own siblings won't talk to me. They pretend like I don't exist.

Our cabin doesn't have many kids in it, compared to Aphrodite or Hermes. We have abut 8 or 10 kids. The rules that they came up with are very annoying a strict. I mean, why do we have a curfew? And, why does that curfew have to be broken by a bunch of blood-thirsty Harpies. I still don't trust the talking harpie Ella in the library. She is the founder of the book club, which only the Athena kids ever attend, but no matter what anyone tells me, I am always ready for her to attack. She is a harpy. Harpies are bad.

Anyway, on Saturday we started learning about some famous, recent, quests the demigods have been on.

"Alright, so, have you heard anything about the Prophecy of Seven?" Mary, daughter of Athena, asked.

"No."

"Okay so the prophecy is: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call; to storm or fire the world must fall.; An oath to keep with a final breath; and foes bear arms at the Doors of Death."

"That sounds terrifying, did they all die?" I asked.

"Not all of them. Just Leo Valdez-"

"But I saw him yesterday, did he die yesterday?" I interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me. He took this potion that brought him back to life after he died, then he saved his girlfriend, traveled the world and came back here." She finished.

"Who are the other 6?" I ask curiously.

"Percy Jackson," She started. "Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque. Along with their saytr chaperone Coach Hedge."

"Annabeth? She was one of the Seven?" It wasn't a question, she just told me, but I couldn't believe that the girl I used to pass notes with in class was the leader of a Great Prophecy.

I remember meeting the others, none of them seemed like the kind of people to survive a quest like that, but after about 3 hours of facts and stories, it seemed like I was wrong. Although-

"What happened to Annabeth and Percy here? It seems after she found the Athena Parthenos and finished the Mark of Athena, the two of them stopped doing things. Like, they weren't mentioned until the Doors of Death. Were they to busy making out, or were they gloating about how they-"

"Shut it, Brad. They were in Tartarus. They weren't mentioned because they both refuse to talk about it, and we all have to respect that. That means you as well-"

"So Percy pulled Annabeth into Tartarus-"

"Don't interrupt me, Brad." Her voice was deathly calm. "They fell together. Leave it at that, I'll see you tomorrow, vlakas." She called me some name in Greek that I couldn't translate.

The lunch bell rung and I knew that I should get there soon or all the spots at the table would be taken up soon.

I couldn't wrap my head around it. Percy fell into Tartarus with Annabeth. I guess they really love each other, but with love comes pain, so no way in Hades have I given up on Annabeth yet. My new plan is slowly coming into play as well. Anyway, back to Tartarus. It's been nagging at me, would I fall into Tartarus for anyone? Would anyone fall for me?

"Hey Annabeth, wanna sit? I saved you a seat." I said with a smirk, gesturing to the empty space next to me at the Nike table.

"Sorry, Brad, but you have to sit at your godly parents table, and last time I checked, my mother is Athena, and even if she were Nike, I still wouldn't sit next to you. Have a good lunch." She walked off to her brothers and sisters. Now I can't have a good lunch. I lost my appetite.

I decided to head back to my cabin and take a well deserved nap. My bed rests in the corner near the window in the back. I have a bottom bunk, because in this cabin 'everyone has to be on top' which meant everyone tries for the top bunk.

My plan was forming quite well in my head, but I do have to work out a few kinks, mainly the fact that I need two certain Hermes brothers to help me, but everyone, including them, hates me. Looking out into the swarm of demigods, going to and fro their cabins and the mess hall, training and what-not, I wondered if I would ever feel like I had a home here.

{LINE BREAK}

Chiron promised a party. More specifically, a beach party.

Okay, it wasn't Chiron, it was Dionysus. He wanted to celebrate having only 45 more years as a camp director, a sucky one that is. I have to admit, the old god isn't that bad at throwing parties.

I expected lots of drunk demigods waddling around, but no one spiked the punch. I guess that's because the only alcohol around was wine, and I think the counselors would taste wine in a drink. Plus you can't get wasted after 2 small cups of wine. So that was the only let down.

And the fact that I was standing in the corner. Alone.

I took this as an opportunity to observe.

Jason and Piper were definitely dating, taken they never took their hands off each other. They also shared many 'secret' glances. Leo is clearly a close friend of theirs and his girlfriend Calypso is trying to start conversation, but she seems to always wind up talking to some of the kids from the Demeter cabin.

Percy and Piper acted like the best of friends, as did Percy and Jason. Annabeth and Piper acted as though they grew up as neighbors and have been best friends since birth. I could only hope for a bond like that with someone.

Travis Stoll was dancing with a Demeter girl, Katie, if I could remember correctly. They seemed like a young and playful couple, filled with clear bickering and eye rolls, and tounge-sticking-outing. They were a 'cute' couple, as one would say, they were dancing close and never stopped smiling.

Nico and Will, I was taught everyone's name in the first few days, were dancing and holding hands with each other. I guess they fit because opposites do attract. Nico and Annabeth seemed like very close friends. I learned from Will that on Saturdays they meet in the library and play Mythomagic, whatever that is. Apparently Annabeth is pretty good, and has beat Nico a few times.

A few Aphrodite girls and guys showed up near the end of the party because they wanted to be 'fashionably late'. Do they always do this?

Besides Leo, none of the Hephaestus cabin came, claiming they were 'working on a top secret project that you'll see on Tuesday'. We were having a game of Capture the Flag on Tuesday. The Hunters of Artemis were visiting, very briefly, so its the Greeks vs. Hunters.

For 'safety' I was told to sit out and watch. I guess my first Capture the Flag would be saved for a later time.

{LINE BREAK}

"Hey Stolls, I need a favor, its for a prank." I gave up trying to be their friend, so I went for the direct approach.

"A prank? We're in" Conner said, fist bumping Travis.

"What do you need, supplies wise? That rhymed. Oh no! I'm turning into an Apollo kid, here comes the Haikus-"

"Shut up, Travis." Conner interrupted his brother.

"Anyway, we have a few saytrs going into town Monday morning, they're sneaking some stuff for other pranks, so, do you need anything?" Travis looked off in the distance stroking his invisible beard.

"Uh, I guess lots of..uh fake spiders?" I said, hoping they don't laugh at my request.

"Oh, you're gonna prank the Athena kids, fair warning, they will kill you, but it will be awesome." Conner said, high fiving his brother.

"Okay." I mumbled turning around and walking away.

Step one: complete.

{LINE BREAK}

 **A/N; What is Brad trying to do. Who knows, next chapter will be really funny, hopefully,**

 **Uh I don't know what to say,**

 **THANK YOU FOR 200 REVIEWS!!!**

 **Farewell and all that demigodlishness**

 **I know that was bad just go with it.**


	20. 18- The Prank That Went Horribly Wrong

Brad's POV

"Do you guys have a bucket?"

"Dude, do you even know who we are?"

"We're the Stoll brothers, we have every shape, size, weight, cursed, not cursed bucket you can think of."

"Just a regular sized bucket then, I guess." I said. I agreed on letting Conner and Travis help with the prank. I know how I want it to work, but I just really need their help on setting it up.

After finding the right bucket, I filled it up with all the small and large fake spiders that the satyrs picked up for me earlier today.

"I'm pretty sure she's gonna hate us from now on, I mean, she'll forgive us, she always does, but she will hate you for the rest of your life, and she already despises you." Conner said, while hooking up the last rope.

The three of us stayed back after lunch today, Monday, to set up the prank. It was a simple design, done before, but a little differently. We put a ton of fake spiders in a bucket, not cursed, and attached a string to the bottom, connecting it to the ledge it is sitting on. This will prevent the bucket from falling on her head, but it will still end up upside down, thus releasing all the ammo. Another string is tied to the handle of the bucket, this string goes all the way from the entrance of the dining pavilion to the Hermes table, which the Stoll brothers will be holding the string at. When this string is pulled the bucket will tip over releasing all the spiders on the victims head.

"Don't worry, she'll think it's Percy playing the prank. That is actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about." I wiped my hands on my jeans, while Conner jumped off the latter and came over to where I was standing with Travis, "When Annabeth questions you guys in the doing of this prank, I need you to say that Percy did it."

"Okay," They said in unison, which was creepy.

"We both really don't like you, at all, but we would never turn down the opportunity to embarrass our friends." Travis finished.

"Okay, well, you guys know the plan." I said walking towards the Big House, I had Greek current demigod lessons.

{LINE BREAK}

Mary wasn't pleased to see me, I don't think she enjoys teaching me, at all. I wouldn't doubt it.

"Alright, today I'm just gonna answer any questions you have about the Seven, okay? Cause I really don't feel like being here, so ask away." She sounded like she didn't want to be here.

"Why did everyone trust Leo so much after he bombed New Rome?" I asked, she put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes.

"He was possessed, you idiot, we went over this already. Eidolons, they were brought from Tartarus by Gaea, they possessed Leo making him blow up New Rome. Jason and Percy also got possessed and tried to kill each other." She said, exasperated.

"How did they go away, how do we know they are not still possessed?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Piper charmspeaked them to go away and never posses any of the Seven again. Just like she used charmspeak to keep Festus alive." She used her hand to hold up her head.

"Doesn't Festus mean 'happy' in Latin?"

"You know Latin? The Romans will enjoy your company." She raised her eyebrows.

"Happy the Bronze Dragon." I smiled.

She smiled back. It was a pretty smile.

{LINE BREAK}

Step 2 of my master plan to prank Annabeth is the actual prank, which is happening at dinner. Part of Step 2 is my job. A very terrifying job, too.

I crept out of the Nike cabin, looking out at the set of cabins before me. No one was there. Everyone was sleeping. I ran to the Athena cabin, hoping everyone was truly sleeping.

The door was silent as I opened it. The room was dark, given it was midnight. I went towards the corner bunk, next to the bathrooms, was Annabeth, hers was the bottom bunk. She wasn't there. Crap. Oh well. I went over to the end of her bunk to her trunk. I opened the wooden top and thanked the gods that it didn't make a sound.

Perfect. The object I was looking for was sitting right on top. Now just to figure out where to put it.

I tip-toed over to Annabeth's desk, it had numerous amounts of blueprints on it with designs for Olympus. I remembered Mary telling me about how Annabeth is the new architect for Olympus and how she is redesigning it from the Titan War.

I put the beaded necklace inside her cup of pens and markers. I crept out and dead sprinted back to my cabin, trying to catch my breath once I got back into bed.

"I'm not gonna even ask about what you were doing, just don't do it again, Newbie." Marcus, the cabin leader was standing in front of his bed, about to climb up, with a glass of water in hand.

I didn't answer him, instead I let the darkness of sleep wash over me.

{LINE BREAK}

Dinner came very slowly, the wait for the prank was agonizing. I didn't have lessons with Mary, and sword practicing was so hard it was almost stupid.

But, eventually dinner came, thank the gods. Well, mainly my mother, the other gods can suck it. *Thunder rolls in the distance* Crap.

Let me explain the whole 'breaking into the Athena cabin' thing. I had to make sure Annabeth came to Dinner last, which means I had to distract her, but talking to her wouldn't work, at all. I hid her camp necklace in her pencil cup, meaning she will find it, but it will take her a long time.

The longer I sat waiting for her to walk through the entrance, the more nervous I got. I made eye contact with Travis, he had the string, and Conner, he had the video recorder.

Eventually, Annabeth came in. She looked disheveled, but relieved. I also noticed her camp necklace around her neck.

She walked right through the doors and Travis pulled the string. A bucket full of fake creepy crawlers fell on her. She froze, a look of panic was glassed in her eyes. The entire pavilion was in utter silence. Conner was recording, but he looked scared as well.

Without making a noise, Annabeth brushed off the spiders, she looked like she was looking Death in the face. She looked scared. Very, very scared.

She used her left arm to swipe the ones from her right arm off, when a look of realization washed over her features. She started laughing. Music to my ears.

"They're fake." She finished brushing them off, the room was still in silence. She then stepped away from the pile of plastic fake spiders and took out her dagger. She nonchalantly looked at each side before charging at the Hermes table.

The entire pavilion was in utter chaos as they tried to stop Annabeth from killing the Stoll brothers. A few campers pulled out their weapons and stood in front of the two brothers. Everyone was yelling and the silence was gone. I sat at my table still picking at the few French fries I had left.

"IT wAS PERCY'S IDEA!" Conner shouted over the chaos. The silence returned, the weapons were lowered and everyone turned to face the son of Poseidon who, like me, stayed at his table and continued eating.

He looked up from his plate and saw everyone looking at him, "What?"

"Were you the one who pranked Annabeth?" A kid yelled from the back.

Annabeth was fuming, she looked terrifying, utterly terrifying. You could see the steam coming from her head.

"Uh, no." He answered.

"HE HESITATED" A girl I recognized as Piper yelled.

"What? No, I didn't prank Annabeth, I don't want to die this young. Sorry Conner, Travis, you're on your own." Percy held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, well did someone actually help you guys prank her?" Malcom, from the Athena cabin, yelled. I could see that the brothers and sisters were very protective of one another.

They nodded.

"Well, who the Hades was it, then?"

All heads turned towards me. Then everything went black.

{LINE BREAK}

A/N: I'm craving ice cream, and yogurt, and-okay I just want anything with dairy, but NOOO my mother had to eat it allllll. Sometimes my family acts like vacuums. Vacuums that eat all my ice cream, and yogurt and dairy.

Brad is just digging himself a very deep hole. He is also an idiot, but you already knew that, everyone did.

Should I keep the little study sessions with Mary? *wink wink*

Their ship name is Mad. Don't fight me on this.

Fare well and all that demigodlishness.


	21. Annabeth

Annabeth's pov

Of course. I'm gonna be late for dinner, now!

This morning I was to busy to realize the missing piece of jewelry normally around my neck, but now it time for dinner and I cannot find that stupid necklace anywhere. The last place I put it was in my trunk on the edge of my bed, it was sitting on top of a pile of clothes. But after checking there for the third time, it still wasn't there. Unless someone stole it from me in the middle of the night, but who would be stupid enough to do that? The Stoll brothers. More than likely. But why? Why would they take my necklace.

I run a hand through my hair, frustrated I made my way to my messy desk. I picked up some blueprints and stacked them neatly. Then taking some pens I left out and put them in my pencil cup. That's when I noticed it. My necklace! Why would my necklace be in my pencil cup? I decided not to question it, I was very late for dinner already.

I walked down to dinner, satisfied I found my camp necklace before everyone left. I saw a string hanging down from the ceiling. Very obviously, too. I didn't question it. I should of.

As soon as my foot was on the wooden platform the string was pulled dropping a bucket full of spiders on my head. I freaked. Internally.

I have gotten better with my arachnophobia. I even killed my first spider yesterday, with no help from my loving boyfriend. Who just sat back and laughed at me. I only cried twice and screamed once, so I call it improvement. It's not like I chose to be afraid of spiders. They are after me. I sent their mother to Tartarus for Gods' sake. That's is also why I am slowly progressing with this phobia. I killed the freaking spider lord mother. Whatever you want to call her. I sent that awful eight-legged-spawn to Tartarus, grated she did kind of took me with her. I still sent her first, although!

Anyway, I froze and the whole pavilion was silent, I glanced to Percy and we had a silent agreement.

I could handle this.

A sudden boost of confidence ushered me to brush off the spiders, before realizing that "They're fake." The circumstance was so stupid, it was almost laughable. That is why I laughed a little, too. I brushed off the rest, still shaking a bit from the spiders. They may be fake, but they still are menacing.

This whole ordeal has 'Stoll brothers' written all over it. At least, it was written on the side of the bucket.

I took out my dagger and glanced at each side. I took a quick look at Percy to see an amused look on his face. He knew I could handle it. And I did handle it. I was kinda proud of my self then.

But, then I full in charged at the Hermes table, hoping to chop off some specific up-turned ears.

Every one got in my way. Will Solace grabbed my right arm and one of my half sisters, Mary, grabbed my left. I heard she had to tutor Brad. I feel bad for her. Leo hesitantly took my dagger out of my hand, holding it like it was a bomb, before handing over to Jason.

I couldn't hear much of anything. All I new was that someone poured a bucket of spiders on my head, I wouldn't eat dinner, and I was angry.

Everyone turned to look at Brad before Mr. D came up from behind and hitting him in the head with a frying pan.

"What?" He said, looking guilty, "I never liked Brandon" I smiled, seeing him butcher his name.

A few Apollo kids lead him to the infirmary, and Jason gave me my dagger back. I sent an icy glare to the Hermes brother and made my way to the Poseidon table.

Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm supposed to sit with my Athenian siblings, but after Tartarus Chiron made an exception. And the fact I haven't been blasted to bits mean that our parents did as well.

I sat down to his right and ate a few of his grapes. "My grapes!" He threw his hands up in shock.

"Like you were gonna eat them anyway." I rolled my eyes with a smile playing on my lips.

"If they didn't hold you back, would you really of hurt them?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, maybe would've sliced that video camera in half then screamed at them, but I couldn't hurt those guys, they're family. As weird as they are, they're family." I said with a smile.

I new the Stoll brothers for the longest time. They showed up at camp when I was around ten. I hated them, they wouldn't stop playing stupid pranks, but they have been through as much as everyone has, what with the second Titan War and Giant War. And they saw their half brother turn into the Titan Lord Kronos.

Even when things suck, those two idiots manage to always bring a smile to everyone's face, and I can appreciate that in anyone.

"I'm proud of you, Annabeth." Percy nudged my shoulder with his, knocking my out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" Really intelligent answer, Annabeth.

"You didn't freak out like you used to when all those spiders fell. That was brave." He gave a smile before eating another grape. We were the only ones left in the pavilion, everyone left for the campfire. The scene reminded me of when we first became a couple, and had our first official kiss, I smiled at the memory.

"Thank you, I am sometimes known for my braveness." I popped another grape in my mouth.

"Sometimes? You're like the bravest person I've ever met" He turned to look at me, I did as well. Our faves were inches apart.

"You're the bravest person I've ever met." I said. It was cheesy, but he obviously thought that and gave me his signature lopsided grin.

He inched closer, now centimeters apart. "Can 'brave' be our 'always'?"

"You ruined the moment, Seaweed Brain!" I punched his shoulder lightly and ate another grape, we laughed together and enjoyed each other's company.

I enjoy being in love. I even more enjoy being in love with Percy. And I wouldn't have it any other way

{LINE BREAK}

A/N: Short chapter, sorry, but I'm writing this at 2:07 am in the dark cause I can't sleep so here's a second chapter, this kinda explains the OOCness of last chapter, hopefully this clears that up, hopefully

Peace out my demigods


	22. 20-i made friends

Brad's POV

When I woke up I had a major headache. Like someone hit me upside the head with a frying pan. Given, that is what happened. Will Solace, from the Apollo cabin, told me that Mr. D came up from behind and bonked me with a frying pan.

Great.

I'm sure the entire camp is itching for my blood as of now. And on top of all that the Hunters of Artemis came today and after hearing the grand story of my mishaps they definitely want my guts now.

Will gave me some aspirin and a bottle of water then sent me on my way. It was around the time I had to meet Mary in the library, so I walked over there.

"You're an idiot"

"Wow, Mary, is this how you greet all your students" I said, pulling up my chair.

"Only the idiotic ones." She mumbled.

"Are we still going over the Seven?" I asked, talking a gulp of water.

"It's a big topic, and a lot happened in that month they were out there, so yes, we are."

We talked for another hour until it was time for me to ask my questions.

"Let me get this straight, he started the end of the world... with a nose bleed?"

"Yes, technically, but it was his blood that touched the Ancient grounds as was Annabeth's as well."

"Percy and Annabeth started the apocalypse. I shouldn't be surprised, they've done just about everything else." I muttered the last part.

"It wasn't their fault, Brad, they didn't purposefully bleed all over the ground."

"Who knows, maybe they did."

"Yes, of course, they started a giant war, no pun intended, just so they could fight against the force they woke up, exactly." She said sarcastically.

"And the Gods all fought will them?"

"Yes, the Gods, goddesses and the Fates helped the demigods in Greece."

"I can't really picture Aphrodite helping Piper kill a giant."

"She didn't, she sat on a cloud throwing flower pedals."

"Bummer. Hey, I was wondering how you know all these details so perfectly?"

"Annabeth is my sister, and my bestfriend here at camp, she tells me stories about her adventures to distract her from the nightmares."

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I did, I'm just an idiot, I guess."

"You just need to see that Annabeth is taken, Percy is her boyfriend, and no matter how many things you try they will never break up, and she will never be will you."

"Wow, Mary, way to be blunt."

"Sorry, you just needed to hear that."

"I guess I did, thank you.

Mary started putting her books in her bag. "You're a pretty cool guy, Brad, just stop being a self centered jerk, and maybe you'll make some friends." She pushed in her chair and left the room.

She thinks I'm cool. My first kinda friend.

{LINE BREAK]

I thought a lot about what Mary said. I need to make friends. Camp is boring, it's not supposed to be boring. Okay mission: make friends.

"Hey Stolls."

"Brandon-"

"Brad" I corrected.

"Whatever, dude, Annabeth is peeved at us for that prank, it was pretty great, but you should know not to prank an Athena camper." Conner said.

"Yeah, Athena campers know how to hold a grudge." Travis cringed.

"Just like their mother." Conner grinned, giving Travis a high five.

"Whatever, I just need friends. Be my friends?" I asked.

"Okay, that is not how you make friends, but whatever, as long as you help us with all of our pranks."

"Yeah, like a slave, a pranking slave." Travis grinned.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, no slavery, just a friend who does everything for us with no personal or beneficial profit."

I thought about it for a second. I need friends, I know this is kind of out of character for me, but maybe they'll make good friends. Oh well.

"Let's do it." I grinned.

They looked at each other in disbelief for a second, before grinning like mad.

"Awesome" They said in unison. Creepy.

"What are you up to Stolls." A new voice came up from behind me.

"Hey, Thalia, were just making friends." Conner grinned sheepishly.

"With the guy who is ruining my bestfriends' lives? You couldn't find any better friends, huh?" She said walking over to us. She looked at me up and down with a look of disgust.

I don't understand, what's not to like? I'm half god!

"Hey, I asked them to be my friend." I argued.

She laughed, throwing her head back, "You asked them to be your friend? Is this the third grade? Anyway, Annie wanted you two for battle plans, apparently she said something about an invisibility hat." She turned her attention to the Stolls.

Their eyes lit up and they sprinted towards the cabins.

"Look Thalia-" I turned to talk to her, but she was gone.

Whatever at least I have friends.

{line break is to tired for uppercase letters}

WE TAKE A SUPER FAST FORWARD TO AUGUST STILL BRAD'S POV

The summer flew by pretty fast after I decided to leave Annabeth alone for a while. The Stolls were a lot more needy than I though they would be.

Mary became one of my best friends. Surprisingly enough.

Today was a special day for the camper, don't ask me why. Apparently we are having a memorial service thing, where we say a few things about the loses over the summers. Then we are celebrating something by having a party on the beach. It's all very confusing.

"Wear black" Mary told me after our study session. We finally started talking about older Greek stories instead of just the Seven.

We all met up at the dining pavilion for the service. No one was talking out of choice, some people were crying, for what reason, I don't know, these people have been dead for years.

Anyway, the mood was eerie and everyone had somber looks on their faces. Everyone sat at their tables, though most of them moved to sit with their friends or more than friends. Mary moved to my table to sit with me.

"Hello campers," Chiron started "today is a day of many things, though one of them is exciting, the other not so much. We are here, as of now, to respect the fallen of the second Titan War, just as we did a few weeks ago for the Giant War. I am not going to stall any longer for this. Silena Bearaguard-"

A loud sob, followed by a grunt and the sound of a fist on a table came from the Ares kids.

"No matter what stories you may have had heard, she was a hero, as was Charles Beckendorf, he did not pass on this day, though he did contribute to the defeat of Kronos just as much as everyone, he is a hero. Luke Callestan."

He paused, sniffles and choked quiet sobs rang throughout the pavilion.

He went through a list of names and said what they did and how they all deserve Elysium. I wonder if anyone would cry for me if I died in battle.

We had dinner early and were sent back to our cabins to do what ever. It started to rain, and Mr. D allowed it to come into our camp borders. I pretended not to see Annabeth sneak into Percy's cabin instead of her own. Even though I stopped trying to get her, I still have feelings for her.

"Why do they get to stay in a cabin together." I asked Mary.

"Aphrodite would chuck a cursed stiletto at Mr. D if he didn't at least let them spend their anniversary together." She chuckled at the thought.

"It's their anniversary?"

"Yep, and his birthday."

"Huh, who would of thought."

"The Fates."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay, well bye Mary"

"Bye, Brad, see you tomorrow." She smiled at me and my stomach did flips. Interesting and cliche.

The cabin was silent when I walked in. No noise, at all. I could see everyone in their bunks, the evidence being limbs falling over the sides, but no one was sleeping, I couldn't hear snoring. Everyone in this cabin snores.

That's how it stayed the entire night. I don't think anyone slept. I didn't either.

What if I died in a battle? Or Annabeth? Or Mary? Or one of my siblings? I didn't want anyone to die. Of course, that is never what happens.

{LINE BREAK}

A/N;/ Holy my goodness, I don't have an excuse i was lazy, but here's a chapter. This isn't over, 2 MORE CHAPTERS then it is the end. Depressing, BUT I HAVE ANOTHER STORY AND ITS GREAT, NOT FOR KIDS, BUT STILL GREAT IM EXCITED. Anyway,

Farewell and all that demigodlishness


	23. 22? I lost count

Brad's POV

Let's just say that Lisa and Charlie weren't the happiest people in the world when we saw them again.

Annabeth and I left in the middle of our group trip to New York to go to Camp Half Blood. We kinda just left them with Ms. Kelly, who I found out was actually Lady Athena. Weird.

I asked Mary to be my girlfriend, she said yes. I finally got over Annabeth and now my girlfriend is the smartest, prettiest girl ever, and she's all mine!!

Now I know this is where you think the story will end. Everything is great. I got over the girl, now I'm happy and everything wraps up.

Well I'm a demigod, so that's not gonna happen, sorry.

The end of my story is coming, but it's not what you'd expect. Hold on to your Pegasus, children, this ride is about to get bumpy.

Anyway, like I said, Charlie and Lisa wanted my guts. And Annabeth's.

"We had to go back to San Francisco and tell everyone you were just gone!" Lisa screamed in the middle of the cafe.

"Everyone thought you were kidnapped!" Charlie yelled, earning a lot of stares from passer-biers.

"Annabeth has an excuse, she's always disappearing, but you! For the whole summer! Not even a word, Brad!" Lisa slammed her coffee down on a near table.

Apparently, Lisa and Charlie started dating in New York, they finished high school together as well. They go to a local community college together and we're on their way to their afternoon classes when I bumped into them. They said they had called me almost once or twice a week, but I couldn't tell them that at the summer camp I was at, for demigods, the camp director, Dionysus- you know- the god of wine- Dionysus, threw my phone into a tiger-lion thing'a mouth. I don't think they would understand.

"Your dad was worried sick about you!" Charlie ran a hand threw his brown hair.

"He-he was worried?" I said in a small voice.

"He called your mother."

That one confused me. My mother is a Greek Goddess. The goddess of victory to be exact. How could call a Greek Goddess?

I turned away and walked out the door. They stood behind me staring holes in the back of my head.

I didn't look back. Why? I have no idea.

The plan for me was to head back to my dads place, pick up a few things, have a much needed conversation with my father- you know, the one who had a child with a Greek Goddess?- then go to Camp Jupiter. Mary and I would be starting college their. I'm studying philosophy. She study's medical. She's going to be a doctor. Dr. Mary. Beautiful.

I was waking down an unfamiliar road. My mind was so clouded with thoughts I wasn't paying much attention.

That's where everything went wrong.

Eventually, Mary bopped me upside the head and yelled at me to find a better weapon because fighting with an unbalanced sword is 'dangerous' and 'can cause serious injuries'.

"Mary, if I'm in a fight don't I want to cause serious injuries?"

"Let's just find you a better weapon."

I honestly don't know how she can put up with me. I'm Brad, and she's smart and-and Mary. She's perfect.

Anyway, I eventually decided on a plain boring old sword with no haunted or trouble past. Hopefully this sword won't 'reap' me or anything. Yeah, I read the prophecy.

The sword was perfectly balanced, thank the gods, and I started enjoying sword practice. Mainly because Mary started teaching me at free hours. She's really talented with her weaponry. You'd be surprised.

ANYWAY. That was when things started to go wrong.

I heard the sound of trashcans being tipped over. I didn't think much of it. I was in San Fransisco. Lots of word people doing weird things at weird times. It's just weird and I didn't question it, I should have.

It's was stupid, really, how fast the blow came. Once second I was waking, the next I had a dagger stabbed in my back.

It didn't hurt, I didn't feel anything really. But my ears were ringing and my body felt like Jell-O.

I fell to my knees, and my vision went blurry. Quickly, but not quickly enough, I took out my sword. I was shaking, in no place to be swinging a sword. But I still unsheathed it.

I fell to my face as my attacker pulled the dagger out of my back.

The last thing I heard was maniacal laughter before everything went black.

 _I'm sorry Mary_.

A/N/ ONE MORE CHAPTER. THIS IS THE END. HOLD YOUR BREATH AND COUNT TO TEN. Sorry I like that song. I have a new story coming up and I really am excited about it!!!

Farewell my fellow demigods.

I know that was cheesy just go with it.


	24. This is the end, officially

I died, I freaking died.

I Brad Huntington, of San Fransisco, California, Son of Nike Goddess of Victory, died. My mother probably hates me. I mean, I wouldn't know, I'm dead.

I've heard stories about the Underworld, mainly how Annabeth and Nico come down here once a month to play with Cerberus.

I'm not scared of Hades, at this point, I'm scared of where I'll end up.

Fields of Punishment: I pretty much tortured Annabeth and Percy for senior year, and some of last summer.

Fields of Asphodel: I kinda just existed, never saved the world, well really, never got the chance to save the world.

Elysium: I am a demigod, and don't, like, all demigods end up in Elysium. I killed an emposai that tried to attack Mary when she was not looking. Does that count as being a hero?

Right this minute, I was standing in line waiting for the judges to decide where to put me. I wonder if anyone found out about my death. I wonder what they thought. I wonder if anyone is dreading having to tell Mary. I wonder if Mary knows. I wonder what it would feel like to have my own body back. I wonder if someone has informed my father. I wonder what he said. I wonder where they will hold my funeral, who will attended, who will cry. Will it be an opened body funeral? Will my mother care that her son is gone? Will Nico visit me like he said he has done for the others? If I get to Elysium, will I get to meet Silena, and Beckendorf, Luke, Zoe, Micheal, Lee? I wonder if I will recognize someone.

"Brad Huntington, Son of Nike," A loud voice boomed my name, the ground underneath me shook, which I shouldn't be able to feel. I'm a ghost.

It was my turn. I was about to find out where I would spend the rest of eternity. Where I would wander, waiting for Mary, hoping I have to wait at least 60-70 years.

The room I walk into is big. The ceiling doesn't seem to exist, and the room doesn't look 'Underword-y'. It kinda looks like a regular court room. Except no jury, and five judges. The floor was a glossy wood, so were the walls and the podium. The 'judges'-as one might call them-were twelve feet standing. They were intimidating, and I would of been scared. If I didn't recognize all of them.

"Ah, yes, son of Nike, feisty ones, aren't they?" A man I remembered from my history textbook said.

"Oh, shut up, William, he can hear you, and we are here for a decision, not here to judge him" A man with a familiar powdered wig stated, waving around his hands as he spoke.

"Okay, now, you need to shut it, George, judging is exactly what we are here for." A woman with way to much powder on her face spoke up, she had an intensely ancient British accent.

"Listen, Victoria, you just need to loosen up a bit, you know, shake the hip, pop the pelvis, get a little groovy." This man had a full body jumper v-neck thing, with a white base and silver studs, the pants part flared at the bottom and his face was plastered with the all-to-iconic smirk. He waved finger guns at the bewildered woman.

"I do not need to loosen up any bit, you are a poor mistake for a man, treat a lady with no respect." The woman 'Victoria' huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She wore a very large dress that was so obviously adorned with a hidden hoop skirt. Her hair was place perfectly on the top center of her head.

"Hey, he's got a point, Vic, you act all uptight all the time, it gets exhausting." This was the fifth one. This boy, I did not recognize. He had upturnt features, resembling a son of Hermes. His blue eyes matched with his messy blonde hair. He looked around 17 years old, no older than I am, but he could of had died millennia ago. The only thing that throws off his perfect features was the long scar running down his face. I wondered how he got that.

The entire room was filled with the five voices bickering with each other.

'William' finally ended the argues with: "SILENCE, we have a death to attend to, lets just get on with this, and continue our disagreements later."

"When is later? Cause last time I checked we don't get a break, the living don't stop dying so we can eat lunch and have a heated discussion." Mr. Scar Face, that is what I will refer to him as until I learn his name, said.

William, completely ignoring the comment, went on to start the introductions. "My name is William Shakespeare, I have been dead for 401 years."

With a sigh, the woman continued. "My name is Queen Alexandria Victoria, Daughter of Aphrodite, Former Queen of the Untied Kingdom, and I have been dead for 116 years."

"My name is George Washington, Son of Athena, First President of America, and I have been dead for 218 years"

"My name is Elvis Presley, Son of Apollo, yes I dyed my hair, yes my eyes are a natural shade of brown, Former, and current," He shot me a wink," King of Rock, and I have been dead for 40 years."

"My name is Luke Callestan, Son of Hermes, Former Counselor of the Hermes Cabin, Former body of the Titan Lord, Kronos," His voice darkened and filled with regret, "I have been dead for 2 years."

"Newbie"

"Did Queen Victoria really just call me a 'newbie'?" He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I need a formal introduction!" William whined, "My name is William Shakespeare-"

"-we already established this-" Guess who that was, The King of Rock himself.

"Legacy of Athena, Son of Apollo-"

"-how does that even work?-"

"My grandmother was Athena, meaning my mother was a daughter of Athena, and my father was Apollo, but I guess I got his worded side, instead of the needles and guitars."

"Do you even know how to hold a guitar?" Luke asked.

"No" Will-I'm just gonna call him Will-tilted his head down in shame.

"Have you ever tried?"

"I think I'll stick to words."

"Why am I the only woman here? Hades is a sexiest pig. I demanded another woman in here" Victoria shouted.

"Calm down, Vic," Luke put a hand on her forearm, but she pulled it away quickly, "I mean, I'll gladly send your sister Silena down here-"

"-no, please, that girl is crazy. She tried to make me 'work on my tan'. Does she not understand why I wear my powder?"

"Yes, and it is for sexist reasons stating that because you are a woman you should stay indoors and creating your skin to have a paler look. Meaning that the male should have the darker complexion which proves that the woman relies only on the man for everything, which also proves that the woman doesn't do anything, but-"

"-I understand now, boy, you can stop with your philosophy. I shall work on my tan on the 'morrow. That'll show the bloody men." She rubbed her hands together and glared at the ground as if trying to think of all the ways to kill the 'bloody men'.

"Should I grow a mustache?" Elvis was staring at his reflection in a hand held mirror.

"Well, you have all of eternity, so it doesn't really matter whether you start it now or in 800 years, it will still look the same." Luke glanced over at him.

"-I am one of the most famous poets and authors-"

"Are you still doing that?"

"Why, yes. I never got to finish my introduction, after being so rudely interrupted." Will patted his pocket and took out his spectacles. "George, you've been awfully quiet."

Everyone glanced over to George.

"Oh my, we've lost him again. Look at this Fates, this MAN has fallen asleep on the job, you should fire him and hire a woman." Victoria shouted to the sky.

"Oh shut up, George always falls asleep." Elvis smoothed his hair before placing it in his pocket.

"My, George is such a character. He is very.. intrigued by mortal topics." William started

"Curious is the word you are looking for." Victoria added.

"Yeah." Luke tried to stifle his laughter. "Curious George." At that point he lost it, and I couldn't help myself to also.

"Ugh, boys, you remind me of monkeys, all of you, Elvis the monkey, William the monkey, Luke the monkey, Curious George the monkey." Victoria pointed to each one as she spoke.

Luke and I both erupted into laughter, the first joke I hear in the Underworld and its about a kids tv show.

"Oh, my, I almost forgot we have a job to do." William looked frantically around searching for the glasses that were on his forehead.

"Will" Elvis said in between bites in a sandwich. Don't ask me where he got the sandwich from.

"Yes." Will look at Elvis innocently as Elvis used the non-sandwiched hand to slide Wills glasses over his eyes.

"Much better." Will said blinking a few times. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Alright, mortal boy, lets see what you've done." Victoria eyed me suspiciously while she picked up my file, it was a small file, disappointing.

"I'm not a mortal" I spoke up.

"What"

"Son of Nike."

"Ah yes, Son of Nike, feisty ones, aren't they."

"We are not doing this again." Luke gripped the file from Victorias hands, she scoffed but didn't say anything.

"Alright Brad, we normally go over all the life goals, but the spelling bee you lost in third grade doesn't determine whether you go to Elysium or not.-"

"You lost a spelling bee?" She scoffed. "Men."

"Vic. When did you change?" Elvis eyed her suspiciously.

She now had a shirt over her dress, it was black with white block word saying 'MEN SUCK'. She also was waving around a flag that looked the same, but was sporting the word 'FEMINISM' on it.

"Oh, this? I never noticed." She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Elvis mumbled.

"Anyway, it looks here that you saved the life of Mary-"

"WE THE PEOPLE OF THE UNITED STATES-" George shot up from his sleep and started screaming the Preamble. Victoria slapped his upside the head with her feminism flag.

"George, be civilized, we are decided the Fate of this mortal-"

"Son of Nike." I interjected.

"Ah yes." George started. "What we need is a good civilization.-"

"ANYWAY," Luke screamed, grabbing the attention of everyone. "I don't trust these guys with your fate, but you saved a life, you're going Elysium"

Music to my ears.

"But-"

Shit

"-you need to understand what you did to Annabeth was wrong, very, very wrong."

"DID HE RAPE HER-YOU BLOODY AWFUL MAN. ANNABETH SOUNDS LIKE A PRETTY NAME. YOU STOLE HER INNOCENCE YOU BLOODY-"

"QUEIT DOWN YOUR FEMINISM IM TRYING TO SLEEP." George yelled slamming his face down on the podium, signaling his rest.

"Calm down, Vic, he just kissed her-"

"WHAT-"

"I shouldn't of said that"

"THAT IS THE EQUIVALENCE OF RAPE, YOU HAD NO PERMISSION. NONE. I HOPE YOU FALL OUT OF THE BOAT, RIGHT INTO THE RIVER STYX BEFORE YOU REACH ELYISUM. GAH. BLASTED MEN. I'm getting lunch." She stormed out of a door behind Luke's seat I didn't see. You could hear her heels on the wood and her stretched profanities fade away the farther she got.

The room grew deathly silent. With Elvis eating another sandwich, Will was cleaning his glasses, George was sleeping, and Luke was-.

"Let me take you to the boat." I nearly jumped out of my socks. He had come back to normal height and was standing next to me with a pleasant smile.

I felt like screaming.

I'M GOING TO ELYSIUM.

But first, I had to ride a very uncomfortable boat ride with a guy in a robe over-what Luke told me, and Victoria hinted as- the River Styx. To fall in is like asking for death. Unless you jump, then you are taunting death. Or Death. Thanatos, I mean. Then you'd be risking your life for skin of steel. The Achilles Heel.

I'm dead so that won't be needed anytime soon.

I heard Percy once jumped into the Styx, and had gotten the Curse of Achilles.

Although, he still won't tell anyone his Heel, only Annabeth knows. Which is strange because I heard he got rid of the Curse once he crossed the Little Tiber.

In New Rome.

New Rome.

College.

Mary.

I suddenly realized all I'd be missing. I'm dead

I'm dead.

I'm freaking dead.

I already said that.

My head got dizzy and I had to grab the side of the boat to stop myself from falling in.

Is this the Curse of Victoria? Is she making me feel this way so I fall in? The water won't kill me, because it can't, but it'll hurt like hell. Who am I kidding I'm already in hell.

"The idea of Death is making you dizzy isn't it?" The guys robe covered most of his face so he couldn't make eye contact. I didn't want to. He was obviously hiding his face for a reason. I can live without seeing his face. But I'm already dead so...

"Just don't throw up in my boat, we've only got so long to go, son of Nike."

At least when he calls me that it isn't followed by a scoff and a mumbled something about 'bloody men'.

It was at this time when I realized I had just met Elvis Presley, Queen Victoria, William Shakespeare, and George Washington-given he was sleeping half the time.

But most importantly-I met Luke Callestan. When I first heard of him, I wasn't sure I like him, I wasn't sure I saw him as a hero the same way everyone else did. Then Mary came in to save the day.

"You know, you kind of remind me of Luke." She said.

"In what way?" I replied.

"You both are good people with good intentions, you just don't act on these goals the correct way, you make mistakes, but overtime you realize what you have done, it seems like it's to late, but it wasn't to late for Luke to be the hero and it isn't to late for you." She said putting her hair in a ponytail.

She encouraged me to apologize to Annabeth and Percy and the Stolls-for getting them nearly killed by Annabeth- and Chiron and the whole camp pretty much.

The Stoll brothers became some close friends, I helped with some pranks. My cabin mates started acting like actual brothers and sisters. They acted like that with each other, leaving me out of the picture, but not anymore.

I got my first camp necklace with a bead, it was an innocent fire pit. The symbol for peace in the camp. No major quests, no great prophecies. No deaths. Peace. Final peace. Ending with my death.

I was really hoping to find out who killed me. For all I know it could of been an insane mortal looking for blood. Or a monster looking for demigod blood.

"We're here, enjoy your stay, you'll be here for eternity." He hit me in the back with the paddle urging me to get off his boat.

The white grand gates of Elysium opened up to a pretty girl with long black hair, I recognized her as Silena. She waved me in with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Elysium."

{LINEBREAK}

A/N/ ITS OVER. I hoped you enjoyed that chapter it was so much fun to write. I really hope it didn't offend anyone with the feminism jokes. I just thought it could work with the character. This is the longest chapter. And I can't believe we've come so far. Holy cannoli. I will update once more to let you all know when my next story comes out. But that's all for Brad Huntington. I reread my earlier chapters and all i have to say is CRINGY ewww my writing sucked so bad, I think I improved hopefully. Ahhh last sign off

Fare well my fellow demigods

I know that was bad just go with it.


	25. Hello

This isn't an update. Sorry for the trickery. I started another story, and I just uploaded, like 39 seconds ago, the first chapter. It is Percy Jackson story. Anyway, I just wanted to ask for you to read and review it, if you liked this story I'm sure you'll like the new one. The story rated T for a reason. Language and suggestive contect, I guess. The language part gets heavy with the chapters and so does the 'suggestive content.' Anyway that's all I had to say.

Fare well my demigods


	26. this is the end, offici (10-03 23:25:34)

I died, I freaking died.

I Brad Huntington, of San Fransisco, California, Son of Nike Goddess of Victory, died. My mother probably hates me. I mean, I wouldn't know, I'm dead.

I've heard stories about the Underworld, mainly how Annabeth and Nico come down here once a month to play with Cerberus.

I'm not scared of Hades, at this point, I'm scared of where I'll end up.

Fields of Punishment: I pretty much tortured Annabeth and Percy for senior year, and some of last summer.

Fields of Asphodel: I kinda just existed, never saved the world, well really, never got the chance to save the world.

Elysium: I am a demigod, and don't, like, all demigods end up in Elysium. I killed an emposai that tried to attack Mary when she was not looking. Does that count as being a hero?

Right this minute, I was standing in line waiting for the judges to decide where to put me. I wonder if anyone found out about my death. I wonder what they thought. I wonder if anyone is dreading having to tell Mary. I wonder if Mary knows. I wonder what it would feel like to have my own body back. I wonder if someone has informed my father. I wonder what he said. I wonder where they will hold my funeral, who will attended, who will cry. Will it be an opened body funeral? Will my mother care that her son is gone? Will Nico visit me like he said he has done for the others? If I get to Elysium, will I get to meet Silena, and Beckendorf, Luke, Zoe, Micheal, Lee? I wonder if I will recognize someone.

"Brad Huntington, Son of Nike," A loud voice boomed my name, the ground underneath me shook, which I shouldn't be able to feel. I'm a ghost.

It was my turn. I was about to find out where I would spend the rest of eternity. Where I would wander, waiting for Mary, hoping I have to wait at least 60-70 years.

The room I walk into is big. The ceiling doesn't seem to exist, and the room doesn't look 'Underword-y'. It kinda looks like a regular court room. Except no jury, and five judges. The floor was a glossy wood, so were the walls and the podium. The 'judges'-as one might call them-were twelve feet standing. They were intimidating, and I would of been scared. If I didn't recognize all of them.

"Ah, yes, son of Nike, feisty ones, aren't they?" A man I remembered from my history textbook said.

"Oh, shut up, William, he can hear you, and we are here for a decision, not here to judge him" A man with a familiar powdered wig stated, waving around his hands as he spoke.

"Okay, now, you need to shut it, George, judging is exactly what we are here for." A woman with way to much powder on her face spoke up, she had an intensely ancient British accent.

"Listen, Victoria, you just need to loosen up a bit, you know, shake the hip, pop the pelvis, get a little groovy." This man had a full body jumper v-neck thing, with a white base and silver studs, the pants part flared at the bottom and his face was plastered with the all-to-iconic smirk. He waved finger guns at the bewildered woman.

"I do not need to loosen up any bit, you are a poor mistake for a man, treat a lady with no respect." The woman 'Victoria' huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She wore a very large dress that was so obviously adorned with a hidden hoop skirt. Her hair was place perfectly on the top center of her head.

"Hey, he's got a point, Vic, you act all uptight all the time, it gets exhausting." This was the fifth one. This boy, I did not recognize. He had upturnt features, resembling a son of Hermes. His blue eyes matched with his messy blonde hair. He looked around 17 years old, no older than I am, but he could of had died millennia ago. The only thing that throws off his perfect features was the long scar running down his face. I wondered how he got that.

The entire room was filled with the five voices bickering with each other.

'William' finally ended the argues with: "SILENCE, we have a death to attend to, lets just get on with this, and continue our disagreements later."

"When is later? Cause last time I checked we don't get a break, the living don't stop dying so we can eat lunch and have a heated discussion." Mr. Scar Face, that is what I will refer to him as until I learn his name, said.

William, completely ignoring the comment, went on to start the introductions. "My name is William Shakespeare, I have been dead for 401 years."

With a sigh, the woman continued. "My name is Queen Alexandria Victoria, Daughter of Aphrodite, Former Queen of the Untied Kingdom, and I have been dead for 116 years."

"My name is George Washington, Son of Athena, First President of America, and I have been dead for 218 years"

"My name is Elvis Presley, Son of Apollo, yes I dyed my hair, yes my eyes are a natural shade of brown, Former, and current," He shot me a wink," King of Rock, and I have been dead for 40 years."

"My name is Luke Callestan, Son of Hermes, Former Counselor of the Hermes Cabin, Former body of the Titan Lord, Kronos," His voice darkened and filled with regret, "I have been dead for 2 years."

"Newbie"

"Did Queen Victoria really just call me a 'newbie'?" He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I need a formal introduction!" William whined, "My name is William Shakespeare-"

"-we already established this-" Guess who that was, The King of Rock himself.

"Legacy of Athena, Son of Apollo-"

"-how does that even work?-"

"My grandmother was Athena, meaning my mother was a daughter of Athena, and my father was Apollo, but I guess I got his worded side, instead of the needles and guitars."

"Do you even know how to hold a guitar?" Luke asked.

"No" Will-I'm just gonna call him Will-tilted his head down in shame.

"Have you ever tried?"

"I think I'll stick to words."

"Why am I the only woman here? Hades is a sexiest pig. I demanded another woman in here" Victoria shouted.

"Calm down, Vic," Luke put a hand on her forearm, but she pulled it away quickly, "I mean, I'll gladly send your sister Silena down here-"

"-no, please, that girl is crazy. She tried to make me 'work on my tan'. Does she not understand why I wear my powder?"

"Yes, and it is for sexist reasons stating that because you are a woman you should stay indoors and creating your skin to have a paler look. Meaning that the male should have the darker complexion which proves that the woman relies only on the man for everything, which also proves that the woman doesn't do anything, but-"

"-I understand now, boy, you can stop with your philosophy. I shall work on my tan on the 'morrow. That'll show the bloody men." She rubbed her hands together and glared at the ground as if trying to think of all the ways to kill the 'bloody men'.

"Should I grow a mustache?" Elvis was staring at his reflection in a hand held mirror.

"Well, you have all of eternity, so it doesn't really matter whether you start it now or in 800 years, it will still look the same." Luke glanced over at him.

"-I am one of the most famous poets and authors-"

"Are you still doing that?"

"Why, yes. I never got to finish my introduction, after being so rudely interrupted." Will patted his pocket and took out his spectacles. "George, you've been awfully quiet."

Everyone glanced over to George.

"Oh my, we've lost him again. Look at this Fates, this MAN has fallen asleep on the job, you should fire him and hire a woman." Victoria shouted to the sky.

"Oh shut up, George always falls asleep." Elvis smoothed his hair before placing it in his pocket.

"My, George is such a character. He is very.. intrigued by mortal topics." William started

"Curious is the word you are looking for." Victoria added.

"Yeah." Luke tried to stifle his laughter. "Curious George." At that point he lost it, and I couldn't help myself to also.

"Ugh, boys, you remind me of monkeys, all of you, Elvis the monkey, William the monkey, Luke the monkey, Curious George the monkey." Victoria pointed to each one as she spoke.

Luke and I both erupted into laughter, the first joke I hear in the Underworld and its about a kids tv show.

"Oh, my, I almost forgot we have a job to do." William looked frantically around searching for the glasses that were on his forehead.

"Will" Elvis said in between bites in a sandwich. Don't ask me where he got the sandwich from.

"Yes." Will look at Elvis innocently as Elvis used the non-sandwiched hand to slide Wills glasses over his eyes.

"Much better." Will said blinking a few times. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Alright, mortal boy, lets see what you've done." Victoria eyed me suspiciously while she picked up my file, it was a small file, disappointing.

"I'm not a mortal" I spoke up.

"What"

"Son of Nike."

"Ah yes, Son of Nike, feisty ones, aren't they."

"We are not doing this again." Luke gripped the file from Victorias hands, she scoffed but didn't say anything.

"Alright Brad, we normally go over all the life goals, but the spelling bee you lost in third grade doesn't determine whether you go to Elysium or not.-"

"You lost a spelling bee?" She scoffed. "Men."

"Vic. When did you change?" Elvis eyed her suspiciously.

She now had a shirt over her dress, it was black with white block word saying 'MEN SUCK'. She also was waving around a flag that looked the same, but was sporting the word 'FEMINISM' on it.

"Oh, this? I never noticed." She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Elvis mumbled.

"Anyway, it looks here that you saved the life of Mary-"

"WE THE PEOPLE OF THE UNITED STATES-" George shot up from his sleep and started screaming the Preamble. Victoria slapped his upside the head with her feminism flag.

"George, be civilized, we are decided the Fate of this mortal-"

"Son of Nike." I interjected.

"Ah yes." George started. "What we need is a good civilization.-"

"ANYWAY," Luke screamed, grabbing the attention of everyone. "I don't trust these guys with your fate, but you saved a life, you're going Elysium"

Music to my ears.

"But-"

Shit

"-you need to understand what you did to Annabeth was wrong, very, very wrong."

"DID HE RAPE HER-YOU BLOODY AWFUL MAN. ANNABETH SOUNDS LIKE A PRETTY NAME. YOU STOLE HER INNOCENCE YOU BLOODY-"

"QUEIT DOWN YOUR FEMINISM IM TRYING TO SLEEP." George yelled slamming his face down on the podium, signaling his rest.

"Calm down, Vic, he just kissed her-"

"WHAT-"

"I shouldn't of said that"

"THAT IS THE EQUIVALENCE OF RAPE, YOU HAD NO PERMISSION. NONE. I HOPE YOU FALL OUT OF THE BOAT, RIGHT INTO THE RIVER STYX BEFORE YOU REACH ELYISUM. GAH. BLASTED MEN. I'm getting lunch." She stormed out of a door behind Luke's seat I didn't see. You could hear her heels on the wood and her stretched profanities fade away the farther she got.

The room grew deathly silent. With Elvis eating another sandwich, Will was cleaning his glasses, George was sleeping, and Luke was-.

"Let me take you to the boat." I nearly jumped out of my socks. He had come back to normal height and was standing next to me with a pleasant smile.

I felt like screaming.

I'M GOING TO ELYSIUM.

But first, I had to ride a very uncomfortable boat ride with a guy in a robe over-what Luke told me, and Victoria hinted as- the River Styx. To fall in is like asking for death. Unless you jump, then you are taunting death. Or Death. Thanatos, I mean. Then you'd be risking your life for skin of steel. The Achilles Heel.

I'm dead so that won't be needed anytime soon.

I heard Percy once jumped into the Styx, and had gotten the Curse of Achilles.

Although, he still won't tell anyone his Heel, only Annabeth knows. Which is strange because I heard he got rid of the Curse once he crossed the Little Tiber.

In New Rome.

New Rome.

College.

Mary.

I suddenly realized all I'd be missing. I'm dead

I'm dead.

I'm freaking dead.

I already said that.

My head got dizzy and I had to grab the side of the boat to stop myself from falling in.

Is this the Curse of Victoria? Is she making me feel this way so I fall in? The water won't kill me, because it can't, but it'll hurt like hell. Who am I kidding I'm already in hell.

"The idea of Death is making you dizzy isn't it?" The guys robe covered most of his face so he couldn't make eye contact. I didn't want to. He was obviously hiding his face for a reason. I can live without seeing his face. But I'm already dead so...

"Just don't throw up in my boat, we've only got so long to go, son of Nike."

At least when he calls me that it isn't followed by a scoff and a mumbled something about 'bloody men'.

It was at this time when I realized I had just met Elvis Presley, Queen Victoria, William Shakespeare, and George Washington-given he was sleeping half the time.

But most importantly-I met Luke Callestan. When I first heard of him, I wasn't sure I like him, I wasn't sure I saw him as a hero the same way everyone else did. Then Mary came in to save the day.

"You know, you kind of remind me of Luke." She said.

"In what way?" I replied.

"You both are good people with good intentions, you just don't act on these goals the correct way, you make mistakes, but overtime you realize what you have done, it seems like it's to late, but it wasn't to late for Luke to be the hero and it isn't to late for you." She said putting her hair in a ponytail.

She encouraged me to apologize to Annabeth and Percy and the Stolls-for getting them nearly killed by Annabeth- and Chiron and the whole camp pretty much.

The Stoll brothers became some close friends, I helped with some pranks. My cabin mates started acting like actual brothers and sisters. They acted like that with each other, leaving me out of the picture, but not anymore.

I got my first camp necklace with a bead, it was an innocent fire pit. The symbol for peace in the camp. No major quests, no great prophecies. No deaths. Peace. Final peace. Ending with my death.

I was really hoping to find out who killed me. For all I know it could of been an insane mortal looking for blood. Or a monster looking for demigod blood.

"We're here, enjoy your stay, you'll be here for eternity." He hit me in the back with the paddle urging me to get off his boat.

The white grand gates of Elysium opened up to a pretty girl with long black hair, I recognized her as Silena. She waved me in with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Elysium."

{LINEBREAK}

A/N/ ITS OVER. I hoped you enjoyed that chapter it was so much fun to write. I really hope it didn't offend anyone with the feminism jokes. I just thought it could work with the character. This is the longest chapter. And I can't believe we've come so far. Holy cannoli. I will update once more to let you all know when my next story comes out. But that's all for Brad Huntington. I reread my earlier chapters and all i have to say is CRINGY ewww my writing sucked so bad, I think I improved hopefully. Ahhh last sign off

Fare well my fellow demigods

I know that was bad just go with it.


End file.
